Lonely Street of Dreams
by dreamerslikeus
Summary: Post Silly Love Songs.. Finn has alot of things to figure out and he's learning some things are already out of his control. Puck/Rachel, Rachel/Finn, Quinn/Finn Quinn/OC, Quinn/Sam
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kinda nervous about this fic. It's my first dip into Glee... It will be told from Finn's POV as he tries to figure out alot of things.. Finn thinking can be scary, so be warned ha... This story is post Silly Love Songs.. So Spoilers up to that..

**

* * *

**

**Lonely Street Of Dreams**

Finn is almost positive his life can't get much worse after the whole Mono thing. Mono sucks, like really, really bad, but seeing Rachel all sad 'cause of the whole fireworks thing, might just suck even more. He thought things were great after they won the championship and he was on top again, but then he did the whole kissing booth and screwed everything up.

Quinn kissing him again only made him remember how awesome she could be, but then Rachel was all sweet when he was sick and yeah, it was confusing to him. He really didn't know if it mattered how he felt about the girls anyway, Quinn wasn't talking to him right now because she was on this whole 'God gave me Mono' kick and Rachel was all but ignoring him because she was back doing the whole 'become a independent mega star' or something.

When he gets to school his first morning back since Santana almost killed him with Mono he goes to the auditorium. He's learned it's a great place to sing out his feelings and stuff, and he thinks maybe that's what he needs before his day gets started. As he steps in the doors though, he hears the strumming of a guitar and stops short.

He sees Puck and Rachel sitting on the stage, staring at each other all weird like. He's pretty sure Puck agreed to stay away from Rachel, so this whole thing has him confused. The dude is suppose to be all about that Lauren chick, but right now, he can't keep his eyes off Rachel.

Puck opens his mouth suddenly, and starts singing. It's kinda weird, because Finn has heard Puck sing a lot, but he doesn't ever remember seeing him sing like _this_. He's staring at Rachel, all deep like, and it's like the words are coming from some unknown place. He thinks the last time he saw him sing anything like this was when sang 'Beth'.

_You could've bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know  
To leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy  
Tryin' to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I make  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me_

He looks at Rachel, and she's totally eating it up. She's just staring at Puck, all doe-eyed and beautiful, listening and smiling like it's the best thing she's ever heard. He rolls his eyes and thinks about walking out of the shadows and asking them to just leave. He needs that stage, needs to sing about how his life sucks, but he knows that would only make things worse.

Rachel opens her mouth and suddenly they're singing together. She's being all awesome and perfect and Puck looks like he's so happy he's going to explode. And yeah, it's good, whatever, but when he sings with Rachel, it's great, it's perfection, right?

_How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life_

Suddenly Rachel stops singing and looks down at the floor. Puck is frowning and lets out a loud sigh as he looks at her.

"You don't like it?"

"I'm just not sure if it's the right song."

"We're just doing a run through, once we get it down and you go all choreograph city on it, it's gonna be awesome."

"Maybe…"

"Rach, all Schue wants is to hear us Country it up again," Puck groans.

"But Regionals is very important Noah. We need this duet." She speaks seriously. "We both know that Sam and Quinn had no business singing the duet at Sectionals. I should have had that duet, with you, or Finn, or anyone," she huffs. "We would have won then, not tied. Rachel Berry does not tie."

"Dude, we got this," Puck frowns. "Schue gave us the freaking duet, he just wants to make sure Country is the way to go…"

Finn's mouth falls open at what he's hearing. Puck is singing with Rachel at Regionals? Has Schuester lost his mind? He's the only person that sings with Rachel when it matters. They are the leaders of the team; them singing together is suppose to be like a major no touch rule.

"I know what he said, but I can't help but worry. Mr. Schuester has never been my biggest fan," she sighs. "I'm just afraid that he will change his mind if we don't make this perfect."

"Rachel, we got this," Puck speaks all soft like, and then he's moving a strand of hair out of her face and smiling, "You've got this."

"Thank you for believing in me Noah," she smiles. "It's nice to have you as a friend; you are one of the few people I know that truly understands me."

"Dude, I don't get _all_ your crazy, 'cause only Hummel gets that, but you're cool… most of the time."

"Noah Puckerman did you just call me cool?" Rachel laughs.

"If you make something of it, I'm bolting…" he warns.

"I will say no more," Rachel laughs again. "Although I must admit after the way things ended with Finn, I was afraid it would ruin the friendship you and I have acquired."

"Look B, Finn's my boy and I got his back, but he don't tell me who my friends are."

"I thought you were allowing him to call the shots in your friendship now?"

"Whatever." Puck shrugs. "Told him I wouldn't date you, we can still hang though."

"Good, I'm very glad to hear that," Rachel beams.

"So you really done with Finn this time?" Puck suddenly asks staring Rachel in the eyes.

Finn stiffens at Puck's question. He's pretty sure this would be a good time to leave, but seriously how can he. He needs to hear this, see what Rachel has to say. His mind is so jumbled with Rachel, Quinn, Rachel Quinn, Rachel…That he's ready to scream.

"Yes," Rachel nods. "I still can't understand how he can justify forgiving Quinn for everything she did to him, when he can't find it in his heart to forgive me of something that was far less hurtful. I mean she got pregnant and tried to pass the baby off as his, at least I was honest with him about our indiscretion. I felt horrible for what I did to him, but he wouldn't even allow me to explain."

"Finn's not a bad guy, but sometimes I think the dude is just dumber than dumb," Puck shrugs. "I mean he's my bro, but he's never been the sharpest tool…."

"Finn isn't stupid, his logic just doesn't make any sense," Rachel frowns. "He cheated on Quinn with me, and had no problem with Quinn cheating on Sam with him, but he behaved as if I was this horrible person for what I did with you. If that's the kind of person he is then perhaps I'm just better off without him." Rachel sighs. "I've learned my lesson, betraying someone will get you no where, and I just don't want to be any part of it."

Ouch. There's like this punch to the gut as he sees the honesty in Rachel's eyes. She's really done this time, and he's pretty sure Quinn might be too. Still, he can't help but want to storm the freaking stage and punch Puck square in the face. Rachel is supposed to be off limits, no duets, no deep talks, nothing, but right now the dude is rubbing Rachel's arm and looking at her with these sad eyes, and he hates it.

"Cool, so now that you're all Finn-free think maybe we can make this duet epic?" Puck laughs. "We'll bring the sexy and the mad vocals at Regionals, and win it hands down!"

"You're right," Rachel suddenly beams. "We are vocally amazing together, and our chemistry does shine through," she smiles.

"That's 'cause we got all that hot Jew magic going for us babe," Puck laughs and Finn swears he sees Puck wink at her too.

Rachel laughs a little and nods, "I prefer to think that we are both incredibly talented, and when we mix that with our natural chemistry, it makes a very real threat."

"Got that right," Puck laughs. "Now, you're verse, go," he speaks bluntly.

"Noah! You do not get to order me around," Rachel frowns. "We talked about this last night at my house."

"Totally don't remember that convo," Puck shrugs.

"Seriously?"

"Nope, don't remember it."

"Noah! We, or rather I discussed the importance of you not bossing me around last night while you were eating the lemon drop cookies I had cooked and going through my suggested song list…"

"Oh then," he shrugs. "Yeah, so I remember the awesome cookies, and some of that sucky song list, but I guess I totally tuned out the annoying lecture."

"Noah, I'm appalled!"

"Sorry, but you're going to be late for class, and then you'll go all nutso on me and that's just not cool, so unless you wanta skip class, sing your verse."

"Actually I have Mr. Schuester first period, and we aren't doing anything important today. I explained to him earlier this morning that I felt we needed to work on our song, and he said he'd give me a pass today. But if you need to get to class…."

"Woman, have you met me?"

"Woman?" Rachel says and her tone is all warning.

"_Rachel_," Puck smirks.

"Thank you. I do love my verse in this song, I find it very relatable."

"Awesome, now sing it," Puck chuckles.

Finn watches as Rachel closes her eyes and starts to sing. He sees Puck watching her, and he's smiling this smile that's all peaceful and junk.

_I come around all broken down and  
Crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go  
Is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know_

And then they're smiling at each other again and Puck does this nod thing that make Rachel blush and look away for a second and it's just too much. He doesn't get it, why they seem so into this stupid song, or how it's possible that Puck could have some real friendship with Rachel. Seriously, what could they have in common? Half the time he didn't understand a word Rachel said when they were together, so he knows Puck can't have a clue why she's talking about all the time. It's seriously messed up.

_How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life_

_Sometimes I swear I don't know if I'm coming or going  
But you always say something without even knowing  
That I'm hanging on to your words with all of my might  
And it's alright, yeah I'm alright for one more night _

Finn leaves as he hears their voices blend again. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, they just started sucking way more. He starts humming Whitesnake's 'Here I Go Again', as he sneaks away. Whatever, it's not like he wanted to _sing_ the song today anyway…

* * *

He's heading to English class later in the morning when he gets behind Mercedes and Quinn. They're laughing and giggling and being girls, and neither one of them have a clue he's behind them.

"So you're really going out with the Dalton dude?" Mercedes questions Quinn.

Crap. First Rachel, now Quinn? Finn has to bite his lip to keep from speaking. He wants to know who this new random Dalton dude is. Kurt hasn't mentioned it to him, and they live in the same house. Seriously, he's going to have to start spending more time with his new brother or something, because he's so lost on all the info it's not even funny.

"Chandler? I think so, yes," Quinn smiles. "He's very cute, and he's a Christian. He's very involved in his youth group," she adds. "He sings in this youth band they have at his church, and he's just _awesome_."

Chandler? What kind of name is Chandler? Okay, so his name is Finn, whatever, still Chandler sounds all uptight and boring, and wasn't he the dude on 'Friends'? Of course the guy on 'Friends' was kinda hilarious, but whatever, Chandler reminds him of a chandelier, so it's just a really stupid name.

"Sounds like you _finally_ found you're type. Kurt showed him to me on Facebook, and he says he's totally legit, and seriously, I think he's hotter than Finn or Sam," she adds with a grin.

Gee thanks Mercedes, he thinks to himself. He swears by the end of the day he's not going to have any friends if he keeps eavesdropping on conversations. These people can just be cold.

"Yeah," Quinn nods. "He found me on Facebook the other day, said he thought I was cute at Sectionals but Kurt told him, I was taken so he just sent me a friends request and let it go at that."

"Then he saw your relationship status change?" Mercedes asks.

"Yep, and he sent me a message and told me he was friends with Kurt, and thought I was amazing."

Finn rolls his eyes as some freshman manages to scoot himself in front of him. First Rachel is all in Puck land and now Quinn's going out with one of Kurt's stupid friends… It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair.

"Sounds good to me." he hears Mercedes say, "I just thought you might get back with Finn."

And right now he really wants this Freshman kid to get out of his way so he can hear. But the dude's friend steps in front of him too and Finn has to listen close to hear what's being said.

"No." Quinn speaks quickly. "Not happening. If I've learned one thing, it's that I never get rewarded for cheating. I cheated on Finn and got pregnant, I cheated on Sam and got Mono, and I'm not going to date the guy that I cheated with."

"You don't really think God gave you mono, girl?" Mercedes asks with a chuckle. "Cause you know that was all on Santana."

"I'm just not taking my chances, besides, kissing Finn again was closure, it was what I needed."

"I hear you girl. Rachel said the same thing, time to move on, let Finn go for good." Mercedes nodded.

"Is she moving on to Puck again?" Quinn asks. "Because I heard the whole Lauren thing didn't work out."

"She claims they're just friends, who knows with those two though, right?"

Finn lets out a low grunt as Quinn and Mercedes turn down the hall and he watches them walk away. _So_ _not_ fair.

* * *

When the day finally winds down and he makes it to Glee practice Finn can't help but dread walking in the room. Santana and Brittany are the only two people there so far, and they ignore him as he walks past them and sits in his seat.

"So, I said to Sam, you're hot, I'm hot, let's just do this…" Santana grins.

"Sam is hot." Brittany nods bobbing her head up and down. "But sometimes his abs scare me."

"Brit, how can Sam's ab's scare you?" Santana smiles.

"They're just so powerful," Brittany shudders.

"Yeah, well those abs are about to be minez," Santana laughs.

"Quinn doesn't want them anymore?" Brittany asks.

"Quinn doesn't get a say." Santana nods. "She can have Mono-Boy if she wants him, but Sam is gonna be my new boytoy."

"Dude, I'm sitting right here," Finn frowns. "And stop calling me Mono-Boy."

"I thought you wanted Puck back?" Brittany questions ignoring him.

"Puckerman can suck it right now…"

"You could date Finn, Quinn says him and Jesus made her sick."

"Finn's an imbecile." Santana shrugs.

"Yeah, he's not real smart either…" Brittany smiles. "He has a nice nose though."

Does anyone give him credit for being at least half-way intelligent? He's pretty sure when he gets home he's going to study or something. Maybe if he starts making better grades and like reads a dictionary people will think he's smart. He rolls his eyes and then smiles a little, but at least Britt thinks his nose is cute, and that's like the best compliment he's had all day.

"He's not worthy of all of this," Santana laughs.

"Again, right here!" Finn calls out but both girls act as if they don't hear him. Seriously? This has to be the most annoying day ever. And Finn has had alot of really annoying days in the past, but this one just sucks.

" 'sides I told ya Britt, Sam's got the goods I want right now."

"I like Artie's goods." Brittany smiles.

"That's awesome Britt."

"His dog is nice too. I call her Haley."

"I thought Artie said his dog's name was Ginger?"

"It is, but I like Haley better," Brittany shrugs.

Finn rolls his eyes as the rest of the Glee club walks in laughing and talking. Puck takes a seat beside him as Rachel walks up the steps and sits behind them.

"Dude, what's up with you and Lauren?" Finn asks as Lauren comes in and sits on the other side of the room.

"Forget that chick. I did everything she asked and she told me she didn't like her men all _whipped_. Not freaking worth it," he shrugs. "The Puckster can do better."

Finn just gives him a nod as Mr. Schue walks in. "Okay, everyone Regionals is getting closer so we have a lot of work to do…"

"Mr. Schuester, I've got a song, I know 80's week was last week, and I was out sick and all, but I really wanted to sing it, if it's cool."

"Of course Finn, and it's good to have you back!" Mr. Schue smiles.

Finn smiles a little as he walks over and tells Brad what he plans to sing. As he walks back to face everyone he sighs. He has a lot of things to figure out, like who he wants, and how to get that girl to actually talk to him again. He can't get his mind off of what Rachel said, how he's judging her more than Quinn, cause if he is than maybe he does kinda sucks. Whatever, everyone is staring at him and Brad is waiting all patiently for him to sing, so he just nods at he guy as he closes his eyes and sings with all his heart…..

_I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again  
Here I go again….._

Yeah, he thinks as he opens his eyes and sees Rachel and Quinn both staring at him. Here he goes _again_...

* * *

A/N: Songs in this chapter are Rascal Flatts: Every Day and Whitesnakes: Here I go Again.. Title also taken from Here I Go Again...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the alerts I received in my inbox.. Made me down right giddy ha! Again, this is told in Finn's POV... And he's Finn...so yeah..

* * *

**Lonely Street of Dreams**

Finn can't dance. Like everybody and their brother knows that, so he thinks it's kinda unfair that Mr. Schue let Brittany and Mike choreograph the hardest dance ever for Regionals. They are in the auditorium after school, everyone is working on the dance and he feels like an idiot. Puck and Sam are sucking almost as bad as he is though, so that kinda helps.

"Chang, if we don't win Regionals I'm killing you for this," Sam warns as he does this leap in the air thing that Brittany suggested. He lands on his butt and Finn lets out a chuckle because the look on Sam's face is seriously funny.

"Everyone calm down," Mr. Schue calls out. "I realize these dance moves are harder for some of you, but I believe you will all get it soon."

"I agree with Mr. Schuester, this dance is amazing," Rachel smiles beside him. "It could be just what we need to crush our competition!"

"Thank you Rachel, I'm glad someone sees things my way." Schue smiles brightly.

Finn rolls his eyes at Schue and tries again to do this one move, where he does this weird turn thing on one foot, but he just can't get it and it sucks. He tries one more time, stands on one foot and then bam next thing he knows he's falling into Rachel and she's smacking the floor hard.

He hears Rachel shriek and he as he gets to his feet he turns to check on her. He has no clue where Puck came from 'cause just a second ago he was on the other side of the stage, but just his luck, the guy is already bent down next to Rachel, helping her into a sitting position.

"Mr. Schue, could you move Finn's giant self to the other side of the stage before he _kills_ our lead dwarf?" Santana calls out.

"Rach, you still alive?" Puck questions as Rachel blinks several times and touches her arm with her hand. "You need a doctor or something?"

"Yes Noah, I think I will survive." She sighs. "I will probably have several bruises tomorrow, and my shoulder may be incredibly sore," she winces, "But I'm not severely injured."

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Finn frowns bending down to her side. "You okay? I didn't break you did I?"

Rachel glares up at him and frowns, "No Finn, you didn't break me. It was an accident, please don't worry about it."

"C'mon Rach, I'll give you a lift home," Puck mutters. "I think you need to ice that shoulder."

"I think that would be a very good idea," she nods looking up at Puck. "I appreciate the offer Noah."

" 's cool, we gotta keep you all healthy for Regionals," he shrugs.

"I'm sorry, seriously, so sorry," Finn sighs. "I didn't even see you there, and I just lost my balance and…"

"Dude, just next time, don't learn your dance moves next to the tiny people," Puck huffs.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough for today," Schuester frowns. "Those of you that are learning the dance quickly, would you be willing to help your fellow glee members that are having trouble?"

"I gotz dibs on Evans," Santana yells looking over at Sam with this freaking grin. Sam looks all kinds of scared and Finn can't help but feel bad for the guy.

"Mr. Schuester, I can work with Noah," Rachel offers. "I'm sure I'm going to be quite sore tomorrow, but we can still work on the basics."

"That's great, Brittany, Mike, do the two of you think you can work with Finn? Maybe since you two choreographed this great number, you will be able to show him an easier way to learn it?"

"Sure thing Mr. Schue," Mike nods.

"I don't want to die." Brittany says quietly.

"Relax Britt," Mike smiles. "We got this."

Finn rolls his eyes. Could this be any more embarrassing for him? He watches as Puck helps Rachel to her feet and Mercedes helps dust her off. She's still holding her left shoulder and when Puck touches it, she bites her lip a little like she's in pain. He's starting to think he really did break her.

"Uh Rach, you want me to help you to Puck's car or something?" Finn asks as Rachel starts to walk past him. Puck gives him this really annoyed look as he helps Rachel down the steps, and he's pretty sure they're going to have to talk about this whole thing soon.

She turns back and forces a tight smile, "Thank you Finn, but I believe Noah has things under control. I know you didn't mean to fall into me, so please don't beat yourself up about it."

"Yeah, uh sorry anyway," he mumbles.

Rachel gives him a faint smile as she slowly walks off with Puck right beside her. He drops his head just as Quinn walks by.

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a second?" He calls out. She turns to look at him and lets out a tiny sigh, and he knows this isn't going to be good.

"Finn, I'm supposed to be meeting some friends at the mall….."

"Friends like Chandler?" Crap. He has gotta learn how to think before he speaks.

The look on Quinn's face is a little scary, her mouth draws a little and she puts her hands on her hips and yeah, not good.

"How did you know about Chandler?"

"I live in a house with Kurt," he shrugs. Okay, so Kurt hasn't mentioned Chandler at all, but it's not like he can tell her he was listening to her conversation.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm meeting some friends from church at the mall," she frowns.

"Oh."

"And, yes, there is a Chandler, and I am interested in him, again, not that it's any of your business."

Finn frowns, "Whatever, what kind of name is Chandler anyway?" He asks.

She grins, "You're really going to go there _Finn_ Hudson? Chandler was named after his grandfather. The same grandfather that died in a fire two days before he was born, while saving a four year old girl's life."

"Oh…Sorry."

Okay, so he's never going to make fun of someone's name again, ever, seriously. Quinn is looking at him like she wants to body slam him, and he half thinks maybe should could right now.

"Honestly Finn, sometimes, you can be a jerk." Quinn speaks staring up at him.

"I, I, dude I didn't know," he groans. "I just, I don't like the idea of you dating some guy."

"Who do you want me to date?" Quinn asks.

And he wants to say, date me, but he's not sure, because there's Rachel, and every time he sees her smiling up at Puck he wants to kill the guy, and that has to mean something, right? He wonders if he can be in love with two girls, like, actually in love with them both?

"I don't know." He admits with a frown.

"Right. Look Finn, the whole kissing you thing was wrong," Quinn sighs. "I shouldn't have done it. I liked Sam, really liked him, because he's a really nice guy, like, he's all pure and good, and not all screwed up like we are," she speaks with a tiny smile. "And kissing you, it hurt him so bad, that it he's probably going to go out with Santana, and once that happens, he'll be as screwed up as the rest of us. I did that, I potentially ruined him and I can't _not_ think about that around you."

"So this is about Sam?' Finn asks staring at her.

She rolls her eyes and lets out a frustrated groan, "This is about me, about how cheating and lying always ends up messing everything up. I've been pregnant, I've had Mono, and that's enough, lesson learned, I'm done. I just want to date a nice, normal guy, and have it not end with me making out or sleeping with someone else."

"I, well, okay," he spits out and yeah, he's aware that what he just said make no sense, but he can't help it. Quinn is just saying all this stuff, and it's deep and important, but all he can think about is how he just almost killed Rachel, and how kissing Quinn was pretty awesome, and he may never get a shot with either of them again.

Quinn just smiles softly at him and touches his wrist gently, "I have to go, I'm already running late," she whispers.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Finn frowns.

"Same time, same place," Quinn nods. "And Finn, you're going to nail this dance routine, so don't worry about it."

He forces a smile as she looks at him again and turns and walks off. His heart is pounding a little and his head feels kinda weird. This sucks, all of this, it just really sucks. He almost wishes he could go back to when, he owned the school with Quinn, and glee club didn't exist but he can't. Then there'd be no Rachel, no singing, no friends like Artie, Tina and Mercedes, and no brother like Kurt. He just wishes he could figure out what to do to feel good again, because right now, he kinda misses that feeling.

* * *

When he gets home, he finds Kurt in their bedroom, on the phone laughing and talking to someone. He kinda figures it's Blaine, but he's not real sure. When Kurt sees him, he gets all quiet and says goodbye to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"You didn't have to stop talking because of me."

"It's fine, it was just Mercedes."

"Oh."

"So Finn, I hear you almost killed my greatest competition today at practice," Kurt frowns. "While months ago I would have found it rather amusing, my new friendship with Rachel, prevents me from doing so now."

"It was an accident," Finn grumbles.

"Of course it was," Kurt nods. "I've saw your attempts at dancing Finn and I realize you'd never actually hurt Rachel on purpose…. Physically that is."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Finn glares.

"Oh Finn, everyone knows you broke Rachel's heart when you ending things with her. She's just now starting to recover."

"Whatever, she cheated on me with Puck. I just couldn't deal with it."

"Everyone has cheated on everyone, with everyone in Glee club at this point," Kurt smirks. "I can't understand why you were so hard on Rachel for doing it…."

He stares at Kurt, because seriously that was _way_ too many everyone's.. "She wasn't supposed to do that."

"Because she's Rachel?"

"I dunno, she just wasn't."

"She cheated with you when you were with Quinn…."

"That was different.

"It always is." Kurt smiles.

"It just it all sucks!" Finn blurts out. "She was _never_ supposed to hurt me and, then she did and I just, don't know how to handle it. I mean she's Rachel, and she was like crazy about me, and believed in me more than anyone, and I just didn't think she would ever do something like that!" He huffs, " And then Quinn kissed me and it was awesome, but that doesn't matter now because you've hooked her up with some dumb Chandler guy, and Rachel is all over Puck, even though, he told me he'd stay away, and nothing is like it should be and it _sucks_!"

"That was quite a profound rant, Finn," Kurt sighs. "But let me remind you that you also hurt Rachel, and withheld truths from her. You say she was never supposed to hurt you, but I'm sure she never expected you to hurt her either. As for Quinn, I only told her that Chandler is a good guy, after she assured me that she is finally done with you for good."

He lets out a breath, and seriously getting all that off his chest felt really good. "That's what Quinn told me today. She said we were done and she needed to move on."

"Are you going to let her?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know," Finn shrugs. "I don't know anything right now."

"Perhaps you need to take some time and figure out what it is you do want Finn," Kurt sighs. "It might be the best thing for everyone involved."

* * *

Finn knows that Kurt meant well with all his advice, and he thinks he's right about figuring out what he wants. So maybe that's why he ends up on Rachel's doorstep later that night with a balloon that says 'Get Well Soon'. He just thinks that when you almost kill someone, it's nice to actually check on them later. So he knocks on the door and takes a deep breath, because, he hasn't saw her dads since the breakup and he knows it's going to be awkward.

When the door opens Daddy-Berry is staring at him, and he's kinda relieved, because he's always been nice to him.

"Finn, it's been awhile," Daddy Berry speaks.

"Yes sir, I was uh, wondering if Rachel was home," he stutters as he shoves the balloon out in front of him, "I brought her a balloon, and just wanted to check on her."

"That's very nice of you Finn. The balloon is a very thoughtful gesture."

"I'm really sorry I stumbled into her, it really was an accident."

"Relax son," Daddy Berry smiles, "Rachel assured me that it was simply a misstep in your dance practice. If you'd like to see her, she's downstairs in the basement with Noah, working on their duet for Regionals."

"Puck's here? I didn't see his car in the driveway?"

"Oh, his mother's car is in the shop so she dropped him back off a couple of hours ago on her way to work."

Finn nods his head and frowns. He wanted to talk to Rachel alone, see how he felt about her, when it was just them together, but of course Puck's there, getting in the way again.

"I guess I should go see Rachel then," Finn sighs. "It's good to see you again sir."

"You too Finn."

Finn just gives the man a tiny nod as he heads toward the basement. He's been in the basement before with Rachel, singing, dancing, looking at the walls of photos of her growing up. The idea of Puck being there with her sucks.

He's heading down the stairs again when he hears Puck strumming the guitar again. Maybe he needs to learn to play the guitar instead of the drums, he's starting to think all girls love a guy with a guitar in their hands.

"How about this one…" He hears Puck say.

_I don't wanna hurt nobody_  
_Don't wanna make nobody cry_  
_I don't wanna do wrong, I don't wanna do wrong_  
_I don't wanna tell no lies_  
_I'm lovin' you, lovin' you against my will_  
_Lovin' you, lovin' you against my will_

Finn almost lets his balloon go when he hears the words of the song come out of Puck's mouth. Seriously, could he spell things out to Rachel any clearer? Maybe it's just a song, and maybe it means nothing, but Finn can't help but wonder...

"Not the one Noah," Rachel groans. "It's a good song, but it's not the right one to attempt as your solo. You need bigger, something much, much bigger. It also needs to be an anthem…"

"Why can't it be an anthem? And 'sides, it just for the try out!"

"It's not big enough."

"The song is awesome."

"It's depressing."

"You do understand the point of country right, Rach?"

Finn stops in the middle of the basement stairs and frowns. He doesn't need to listen in again, it's wrong, and just not a good idea. Still, he can see Rachel and Puck sitting the blue couch in the basement, and he just can't find a way to make his feet take the rest of the way down the steps yet.

"I understand that you need to impress Mr. Schuester if you truly want this solo."

"Do you really think I could get a scholarship in music?" Puck asks. "'Cause I'd do anything to get out of this town…."

"Noah, I believe in you and your abilities as a musician. Yes, I believe you have a good chance at getting a scholarship to a college outside of Lima."

"Cool, 'cause I'd take a scholarship at a Jr. College, as long as it's far away from Lima," he shrugs.

"You're going to get out of Lima, we both are," Rachel smiles.

"Well we know you are, you're all New York bound. You're gonna take all that Jew talent you got going, and make yourself huge Rachel."

"That is my dream."

"And you'll do it, 'cause you're Rachel Berry, and you're just crazy enough to fight for it 'till you get it."

"Thank you Noah.

"Yeah well, whatever it's true, now how about this one…"

_Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
I'll do anything at all. _

Puck is singing again, and he's wearing this huge smirk on his face. Rachel is just watching him, smiling and clapping a little, and yeah, Finn officially hates it. It's like he's living Ground Hogs day or something, except the scene isn't totally the same, but it sure feels like it. Puck and Rachel, being all Noah and Rachel is just odd to him. Like, it's this totally different thing that he's never seen before. They talk, have these conversations, and Puck seems so…nice.

_And I'm standing here for all the world to see_  
_Oh baby, that's what's left of me_  
_Don't have very far to fall_

The words to the song drawl out of Puck's mouth and Rachel scoots closer to him as he sings. Puck leans in to her as he plays the guitar and Finn feels his heart shatter a little. If he gets any closer to her, he could kiss her, and Finn is _not_ going to let that happen.

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been_  
_Insecure about the world I've been living in_  
_I don't break easy, I have my pride_  
_But if you need to be satisfied_

_I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer  
Every time I see you standin' there  
I go down upon my knees._

As Puck finishes the last note, Rachel claps her hands all excitedly and lets out a tiny laugh. "I think we're getting closer! That was amazing Noah!"

"That's Garth babe," he laughs.

"The performance was wonderful, sexy, and gentle at the same time, if you do something like that as your tryout for the solo, the only real competition you're going to have is me!"

"Sexy huh?" Puck grins as he carefully sits his guitar on the floor. "You think I'm sexy?"

Rachel swats Puck's arm and smiles, "Noah, I believe we both know I was talking about your performance."

"But I am sexy," Puck nods. "C'mon B, admit it."

"Yes Noah, we've discussed the fact that I find your bad boy ways quite sexy," Rachel smiles.

He watches as Puck scoots in even closer to Rachel, and she ducks her head a little and blushes. When she looks back up at him, she's just staring at him, and Puck's cocky smirk just disappears.

Finn swallows and takes a breath, he's done, he can't take anymore. He forces himself down the rest of the stairs and clears is throat, "Rachel, uh you down here?" He calls out. He hears them shuffling and he chuckles a little at the thought.

"Finn?" Rachel speaks standing quickly to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Puck is looking at him all guilty like, as he jams his hands in his pockets. " 'sup dude?"

"I just wanted to check on you," Finn smiles sheepishly as he sticks the balloon out. "I brought this, to say, I'm sorry, for today."

Rachel takes the balloon in her tiny hand and smiles, "Thank you Finn, this is very sweet of you."

"Well, I just felt kinda bad. I mean I didn't even see you there, and then bam. So, is your shoulder okay?"

Rachel nods her head, "Yes, it's very sore, but I think that is just from the impact of my fall."

Finn looks at Puck, thinking maybe the guy will buy a clue and leave, but he doesn't. He just kinda stands there beside Rachel, listening to everything being said.

"Well, I'll do better tomorrow, I promise."

"Or, you could dance on the other side of the stage," Puck speaks up.

Rachel gives Puck this glare and shakes her head, "That won't be necessary, I'm sure Finn will do much better tomorrow."

"Yeah well, I'm puttin' you in your football pads anyway," Puck jokes. "It would suck for you to have to do Regionals in body cast."

"I get it Puck, I hurt her, can you just freaking drop it already?" Finn lets out.

"Chill man, I was just messin' with you," Puck frowns.

Finn runs a hand through his hair and sighs. The funny thing about all this is, he's not really_ that_ mad at Puck. The guy is his best friend, and he's always been there for him, well except for those couple of times when he wasn't. But honestly, he's been a really good friend for as long as Finn can remember. It's just, there's something about the way he is with Rachel that he just can't deal with. He's never seen Puck treat another girl the same way, and it just kinda sucks.

"Sorry dude, guess it's been a long day."

" 's alright," Puck shrugs. He looks over at Rachel and smirks, "I think I'm gonna head upstairs for a few and grab some of that cake you baked."

"Okay Noah, I'm really glad you like it. I don't eat it of course, but it's dad's favorite, so I will occasionally make it for him."

"Papa Berry has good taste," Puck laughs. He gives Finn this little glance and then he practically stomps up the stairs.

When he's out of sight Rachel turns to him still holding her balloon and smiles, "Thank you again for the balloon, it was very thoughtful."

"Yeah well, after I kinda splattered you on the floor today, it was the least I could do," he speaks with a tiny grin.

"It could have happened to anyone," Rachel laughs. "But I know once you work with Mike and Brittany, you will do a great job with the dance."

"You really think so? 'Cause we both know I kinda suck at dancing, or you know walking, anything with my feet really," he grins.

"Yes, I seem to remember you tripping into that sandbox once, back when we were together," she giggles.

"Oh sure bring that up."

"This is nice," Rachel suddenly smiles. "Us being friends, I do miss it Finn."

"I uh, I miss you too Rachel."

And he realizes when he says it, it's the truth. He really, really, misses Rachel, and her smile, and laugh, and even all her big words that he just doesn't understand.

She smiles a little at him and bites her lip, "I should go upstairs and check on Noah. I'm afraid he's going to eat dad's entire cake by himself," she smiles. "I've never met someone with an appetite like his."

"I didn't think you cared about Puck?" Finn asks out of no where.

"What?"

And just like that, he's kinda sure that he's done it again. Foot inserted into the mouth before he could think. "Well, at the kissing booth, you said you didn't care about Puck….You even _called_ him Puck, and you never do that."

Her mouth twists a little, "Noah and I are friends, and when I spoke to you at the kissing booth, I wasn't thinking clearly, but now I understand that you and I are officially over, and I've made my peace with that. While it's true that the duet I sang with Noah, was intended to make you jealous, the friendship I have with him is very real."

"Friendship," Finn mumbles.

"Yes Finn, friendship, and I do hope that you and I can find a way to be friends again as well," she adds staring up at him all hopeful.

"Yeah, I want that too."

Rachel's beaming again and suddenly grabs him by the hand, "That's wonderful! Now, would you like to go upstairs and have some of the cake I made? That is if Noah hasn't finished it off?" She asks.

For the first time in several days Finn smiles a real smile, maybe it's because Rachel looks so happy, or because she's got him by the hand, and it's nice, just to be able to touch her again. He's pretty sure this whole happiness thing is gonna end as soon and Puck spots Rachel again, but for right now Finn will take this tiny morsel of happy that Rachel has tossed at him.

"Yeah Rach, I'd love some cake," he smiles, because honestly, he's actually starving and Rachel bakes the most awesome things _ever_.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter were... Gary Allan: Loving you Against My Will and Garth Brooks: Shameless

'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am even more amazed at all the alerts I have found in my inbox! Wow! Thank you all so very, very much! I was almost speechless! Again, this is in Finn's pov, and Finn sometimes rambles, cause he just don't know any better ha... Thanks again for all the love! Kinda nervous about this chapter but...here it is..

* * *

**Lonely Street of Dreams**

By Thursday, Finn actually starts telling himself he's going to have a good day as he gets dressed for school. Like he's actually mentally pumping himself up, because the week has sucked so bad he kinda think he needs to. So yeah, it's going to be a good day, it's going to be a good day, it _will_ be a good day…. He hopes it works, but he's not so sure it will.

He reminds himself as he pulls into the parking lot of the school, that he's Finn Hudson, and he's awesome and popular, and no one, not Quinn, or Rachel, or Puck or even Sam and Santana will ruin his day. He gets out of his car and grabs his History book. He kinda wonders why he bothered taking it home, because it's not like he even bothered to look at him.

Walking toward the school, he sees Rachel, Puck, Artie and Brittany standing near the steps. Rachel is handing them cupcakes and they all seem to be smiling and happy. He wonders if he's a bad person because he wishes Rachel was standing next to Brittany instead of Puck, but whatever, this is gonna be a good day, it really is.

" 'Sup Finn!" Puck calls out.

"My stomach isn't mad at me anymore!" Brittany smiles licking chocolate icing off a cupcake.

"She's not a Cheerio anymore," Artie explains, "So now Brittany is enjoying all the foods she's missed, and because of that she's no longer hungry, thus her stomach no longer growls at her…"

"Oh, cool," Finn nods. He's kinda glad to have Artie around to interpret Britt-speak to him, because most of the time she makes him feel _so_ lost.

"Finn, would you like a cupcake?" Rachel asks. "I realize it's early in the morning, but Brittany spied my cupcakes as Noah was helping me carrying them to the music room, and asked if she could try one."

"Food is so good." Brittany nods.

"Thanks Rach, they look great." Finn speaks.

Rachel hands him a cupcake with red icing and he can't help but smile. He didn't eat breakfast and cupcakes for breakfast are all kinds of awesome!

"They are freaking amazing!" Puck laughs. "I had three on the way to school this morning."

"On the way to school?" Finn questions.

"Yeah, mom's got my car 'til hers gets out of the shop, so Rachel gave me a ride…"

"Dude I would have swung by and got you," Finn frowns.

" 's cool man, Rachel offered, she's got this crazy idea we need to blend our vocals whenever we can…."

"It's not a crazy idea Noah," Rachel sighs. "Our duet must be perfect if we are going to win Regionals, and by singing together whenever possible, it helps us blend our voices together to form something so amazing, no one will stand in our way! No one!"

Finn always gets a kick out of the way Rachel get's all passionate about singing. Her voices gets high pitched and her face gets serious and she just speaks like it's coming from somewhere deep down. It's cool, when it's not scary, and it makes him wish he was as passionate about his music as she is.

"Right," Puck nods just ignoring her rant altogether, "So she's like making me sing with her all the freaking time," he smirks. "Even on the phone."

"We are blending our voices Noah," She begins again. "We have to, so that…"

"Yeah, yeah, we're making sweet Jew music together Rach, I gotcha," Puck laughs.

Finn expects Rachel to get mad at Puck, or to go into another one of her rants, but she just looks at him, smirks a little and then rolls her eyes at him, "Honestly Noah, sometimes I just don't know about you…."

"You love me B!" Puck laughs out.

Rachel just lets out a tiny sigh as she takes her cupcakes from him, "I'm going to put the rest of these up until glee practice today. I would like to ask that all the remaining cupcakes still be there at the end of the day. It would be quiet unfair for someone to go without."

Puck just kinda shakes his head at her as she walks off with Brittany. Finn can't help but think the whole Rachel, Puck thing gets weirder by the second. Today though, he doesn't care, 'cause he just had this awesome cupcake for breakfast, and his day is going to be good, no check that, great.

"So dude, Rachel getting on your nerves yet with the whole singing thing?" He asks Puck. He hopes he didn't sound too hopeful, but maybe if he reminds Puck that Rachel can be kinda annoying sometimes, it will get him thinking about it. Cause right now they are just spending way to much time together.

Puck shrugs his shoulders, "Nah, it's cool. Not like she's making me sing the same song over and over…."

"Yeah, I remember when we were getting ready last year, she had me singing all these Broadway songs with her," Finn nods. "I didn't know like any of the songs…"

"We don't do Broadway," Puck chuckles. "She won't pull that on me. Should've heard her singing 'Dirty Little Secrets' the other night, chick can rock it!" He laughs.

"Rachel?" Artie asks. "Let you sing 'The All American Rejects'?"

"Dude, she didn't just let me sing it, she rocked it out with me." Puck laughs. "It's weird, how cool she can be sometimes…"

"Yeah, weird." Finn agrees with a frown.

It's also not fair, Finn thinks as they head into the school. Rachel would never let him sing the stuff he wanted to sing when they were together. Okay, so once or twice they sang some classic rock together, but only because he begged and she was in a _really_ good mood.

"Yeah well, I better get to class…" Puck frowns.

"You're going to class?" Artie asks.

"Yeah, apparently colleges like that kinda stuff," he shrugs.

Finn stands beside Artie and watches as Puck blends into the crowd. "Never saw Puck want to go to class before," he mutters.

"Must be a Rachel thing," Artie nods.

"Yeah," Finn frowns. "A Rachel thing."

* * *

Finn hates when Mr. Schue makes them do all those weird warm up things in Glee practice. He thinks it's stupid, but apparently it's suppose to help their voices. Rachel is in the copy room coping off music because her voice is like warm enough or something. So he's standing beside Sam, because Puck came in with Artie, and it's like really awkward. They both just keeping each other these glares, and if he wasn't sure before, he knows now that Sam's not gonna get over the whole kissing Quinn thing anytime soon.

"Everyone hide our sheet music! There is an enemy in our mist! I repeat an enemy is our mist!" Rachel suddenly shrieks as she comes bounding into the room.

Everyone stops singing and just like stares at her, because yeah, crazy!Rachel has made her return. She's doing that whole wild eyed thing and her mouth his gapped wide open, and Finn hasn't seen her this worked up in forever.

"Rachel, what on earth?" Mr. Schuester asks as Rachel frantically runs to the piano and starts gathering all the sheet music together. Brad gives her this _really_ dirty look as she yanks his music away from him and stacks it with all the music in her arms. It's falling out of her arms and she's bending down and picking it back up and looking around frantically for somewhere to hide it.

"Is anyone going to help me? There is _no_ time! He's headed this way, I out ran him but, it's just a matter of time now!" She rambles through quick breaths.

He watches as Puck walks over, takes some of the music from her, and rolls his eyes as he puts one arm on her shoulder. "Okay B, stop all the crazy and tell us what's going on."

"I need somewhere to hide this, there is just no time…" Rachel rambles. "And if he finds out what we're doing he'll take it back them and we just can't let that happen, we can't. We have to win this year, there is no second place, do you people hear me? We can not let anyone steal our place at the top ever _again_!"

"Rachel, stop, breathe, and tell us what's going on." Schue tries again.

"I was coming down the hall when I saw a Warbler headed toward the music room," she speaks out of breath. "Spies Mr. Schuester, Dalton has sent spies!" Her eyes go like even wider than usual as she drawls out the word spies, and he Finn sees Santana and Brittany chuckling in the background.

"Spies?" Artie asks.

"Yes! We can not allow this!"

"Rachel, seriously, chill, " Puck speaks staring down at her. "If there's some spy dude around here, Sam can bust him up and then Chang can go all ninja on him. They're good like that!"

"Dude why me?" Sam asks glaring at Puck.

"Cause dude, I got the whole probation thing going on, and we know Finn ain't gonna do it!"

"Hey!" Finn frowns. "Dude, that's so wrong."

" Noah, will you please take this serious? Dalton has sent one of their own here to spy on us. Why he would walk out in the open, I don't know, but he did. He'll be here any moment, I suspect, so please, everyone we must keep quiet so he doesn't find out our plans for Regionals!"

"Rachel," Quinn speaks harshly. "Was this '_spy'_ about six foot tall, brown hair, with a slight olive complexion?"

"Yes, actually he was," Rachel nods.

"Then he isn't a spy at all," Quinn groans. "His name is Chandler, and he's here for me."

"Wait, hold up," Santana speaks, "You're dating a Warbler?"

"I didn't think it was a secret." Quinn shrugs.

Finn watches as Sam kinda drops his head and his face goes all white. He kinda knows how the guy feels, because the idea of meeting Chandler right now, doesn't sound fun. It like sucks bad enough that Quinn is all giddy over the guy, but bringing him to their stomping grounds? It just feels wrong.

"So what, you just bring him here to rub in my face?" Sam asks. "Not cool Quinn."

Quinn's face softens as she looks over at Sam, "Of course not, he offered to pick me up after practice to take me out, and I said yes."

"So you let him come here?" Sam speaks his voice high, "First you make me look like an idiot after you make out with Finn behind my back, and now this?"

"I, I wasn't thinking about that…" Quinn whispers. "He's not here to hurt anyone."

"He can still take back vital information to the Warblers," Rachel frowns.

"Oh please, Finn lives with Kurt, and we're all friends with him, and no one is freaking out and calling him an enemy!" Quinn fumes.

"Kurt and I have a very serious agreement when it comes to competition." Rachel speaks crossing her arms.

"Kurt hasn't got any info off me," Mercedes says quickly. "Can't speak for Finn though."

"I haven't said a word!" Finn huffs.

"Whatever, Chandler isn't after information on what we're singing…." Quinn sighs. "This is stupid, Rachel dated Jesse St. James…"

"Exactly!" Artie speaks. "And we all know what happened there."

"My therapist is still trying to help me work through my fear of chickens…" Rachel mutters.

"Look, this Chandler dude, is on the up and up," Mercedes speaks, "Still don't like him hanging around here while we're singing though…"

"Okay, will everyone please calm down?" Mr. Schuester asks. "I'm sure Quinn's friend isn't here to steal our song list," he adds with a sigh.

"But.." Rachel begins.

"I said enough Rachel." Mr. Schuester speaks more firmly.

"Thank you Mr. Schue," Quinn smiles. "Now, if its okay, I'm going to leave early, Chandler wants me to hang out with him and his youth group tonight…"

"So you're leaving practice with us to go hook up with your Warbler?" Santana asks. "You seriously suck Q."

"Shut it Santana." Quinn replies back.

"Girls please…That's fine Quinn, we're almost done here anyway." Mr. Schuester nods.

Finn watches as Rachel rolls her eyes places all of the sheet music back on the piano, and then stomps back over to Puck. "I told you, Schue doesn't like me," she mutters under her breath to Puck. "It's obvious he doesn't understand the depth of my talent."

Puck leans down and whispers something in Rachel's ear and she looks up at him and gives him a tiny smile. Finn looks away from them to see Quinn gathering her things together. He knows somewhere out in the hall, this Chandler guy is waiting on her. He's gonna make her laugh, and smile and all the other things that Finn used to do. So yeah, he thinks he's kinda screwed up right now, 'cause he's jealous of Puck and Rachel, and he's jealous of Quinn and Chandler, and it just makes his head, hurt, literally hurt.

Truth is, he still wants both of them, he can't help it, it's just how he feels. He knows it makes him kind of a jerk, but when he looks at them, he remembers the good times and it's….nice. Still, they both hurt him, both made him furious, and hurt, and broke him in different ways. So, his head is all jumbled with good memories and bad thoughts and two girls that couldn't be more different, yet so much alike. It just all sucks so freaking bad! And honestly it wouldn't all so horrible if at least one of them seemed at least half way interested in him now…

"Okay everyone, Monday we will start our sing off for the chance to do the solo at Regionals," Shue says. "Everyone here will have a fair chance at it. I have asked Coach Bieste, and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell to help me judge the performances."

"That sounds surprisingly fair." Rachel speaks up.

"I'm glad you think so Rachel." Mr. Schue smiles.

"Mr. Schue, I know you're all set on doing this whole Country Anthem's thing for Regionals," Mercedes sighs, "But some of us just weren't born to sing country…."

"Then some of us won't be doing the solo," Santana smirks. "Don't worry Mr. Schue, I got this," she adds. "The one-note losers can just get behind me 'cause that solo is mine." Santana smirks as she snaps her fingers.

"Girl, don't make me break you," Mercedes warns glaring at Santana.

"Oh you don't wanna take a trip to _my_ side of Lima Heights!" Santana counters.

"Santana, you don't even _live_ in Lima Heights! You live on the same street as Quinn and Artie!" Mercedes smirks.

"She did not just say that! You did _not_ just say that!" Santana fumes staring over at Mercedes.

"Ladies, that's enough for today," Mr. Schue says clapping his hands together.

Finn nods his head in agreement with Schue's words. It's definitely been enough for one day, because seriously, he's not sure if he can take anymore.

* * *

He goes to get pizza with Artie, Mike, and Tina that night, because Rachel and Mercedes are hanging out with Kurt, and they've pretty much took over the bedroom. He's so ready for his family to find a new house, or you know, for Burt to finally give up his trophy room, so he can have his own bedroom.

Finn is actually excited to get to hang out with his friends again. He can't help but think that maybe it will make him feel better. Mike has always been cool, and Artie is kind awesome himself. He doesn't really know Tina that well, but maybe he can get to know her now.

"I can't believe Regionals are almost here!" Tina smiles. "We've got to win this time, Nationals in New York? It would be amazing."

"Oh we got this in the bag," Artie nods. "With the mad dance steps Mike and Brittany came up with and our awesome vocals? We're gonna two step it right up to New York City baby!" He laughs.

"Has everyone decided what you're going to sing as your solo?" Finn asks. "I still have like, a hundred songs that I keep going through…"

"I've narrowed it down to three songs," Artie speaks. "I know zilch about country so this one has been tough."

"I know, same here," Tina nods. "Sam seems to be the only one to really get country music," she shrugs. "I mean he's the one that talked Mr. Schue into doing a 90's country medley after he heard Puck and Rachel do '_I Need You Now' _."

"Puck's mom listens to a lot of Country," Finn shrugs. "He's always hated it, but he knows his stuff…"

"Well I know _nothing_ about it," Tina frowns, "I just know Rachel seems all giddy about whatever it is she's doing, and she says Puck has a good chance too."

"Santana seemed sure of herself too," Mike laughs.

"She got the solo for Sectionals. She should be out by default!" Finn groans.

"My money's on Quinn," Artie speaks. "Schue has a soft spot for her, always has…"

"Really?" Finn asks.

"Totally," Tina nods. "And he's really tough on Rachel. I mean yeah, we get carried way sometimes, but he's like the teacher…"

"It's true," Mike nods. "Sometimes I feel bad for her."

Finn just kinda nods his head. He remembers Rachel always going on and on about how Schue was totally unreasonable, but he never really understood. Schue's always been really cool to him, and he just didn't see what she was talking about. Sure, sometimes he doesn't listen to her, even when she has good ideas, but he just figured it was because she was being all controlling about it. He kinda wonders if maybe he needs to pay attention more, because if Schue's not treating her right, as Co-Captain, it's his job to speak up, right?

"Hey, speaking of Quinn, she just walked in with her Warbler…" Artie speaks his voice low.

Finn looks around and his heart falls when he sees Quinn standing at the door holding some dude's hand. He stares at the guy, and yeah, he could see where girls might think he looks decent, but really, he's not the best looking thing ever. Honestly, he doesn't see what Quinn even sees in him.

"Chandler Williams," Mike suddenly speaks up, "Don't know what it didn't hit me before!"

"You know him?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, well kinda," he shrugs. "He goes to my grandma's church and I go with her sometimes…"

Finn scratches his head, "But I thought he was a Christian…"

"Dude, I'm Methodist!" Mike speaks quickly.

"Oh."

"What did you think I was?" Mike asked.

"I dunno dude, I thought Asian's had like their own Religion or something."

"I swear if people keep stereotyping us…" Tina mutters.

Sometimes, Finn feels so stupid. It's like, he doesn't know how to stop and think before he speaks. He's pretty sure he is one of those stereotypical jocks, but whatever, he's going to have to learn to think before he runs his mouth. He really doesn't want to get anymore of Tina's death glares, because the chick can be scary.

"Sorry man, so this Chandler guy, he's cool?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, seems like it," Mike nods. "I mean I don't know the dude that well, but my grandma talks about him a lot. He does all kinds of charity stuff, and he's just a good guy I guess…"

"Oh." Finn frowns.

"Sucks for you right?" Artie asks.

"Yeah, it kinda does," Finn nods. "Is he really good looking though?" Finn asks looking over at Tina. "Cause the way Quinn goes on about him he's like he's freakin' model."

"Permission to answer Finn's question?" Tina asks Mike.

"Of course," Mike smiles. "I'm completely secure in my looks and our relationship."

"He's hot." Tina says simply. "The blue eyes? Olive skin? And he looks like he works out," she adds, "Not that he has Mike's abs," she smiles, "But yeah, he's hot."

"No one has my abs," Mike adds with smirk.

"Oh shut it Chang," Artie grins.

"He still has to have some flaw right?" Finn asks. "Cause no one is _that_ perfect…"

He sees Quinn look over at them, and she just kinda smiles and does this shy little wave thing. He half expects her to come over to the table and at least speak but she doesn't. She just nods her head in their direction as Mr. Wonderful gets their pizza, and leads her out the door.

"So dude, give it up, Quinn or Rachel?" Artie asks with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Quinn or Rachel," Artie speaks slowly. "Which one's it going to be?"

"Yeah man, you can only fight for one of them, so which one are you going to choose?" Mike asks as Tina nods her head in agreement.

Finn just stares at them his eyes wide and his mouth gapped all weird like, as he drops his pizza to his plate. He knows they all probably think he's clueless or something, but honestly, here's the truth…. He has no idea. Seriously. None at all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Andddd this chapter only took forever to get out huh? Ha.. Internet issues and life can be a hassle sometimes... But here it is!

* * *

**Lonely Streets of Dreams**

Finn finds Rachel in the music room on Friday, and he's so relieved to see her, that he almost thinks about hugging her. She's standing by the piano wearing this really short red and black plaid skirt and a tight little red top to match. She looks all kinds of hot, and he wonders if it would be wrong to tell her that.

"Rachel, just the person I'm looking for," He says instead.

"Finn? Is everything okay?" Rachel asks turning around.

He drops his head and shrugs his shoulders, "Have you picked out your Solo song yet?"

"Of course!" She nods. "Mr. Schuester wanted them turn in to him today so Brad could have them before next week remember? I turned mine in this morning as soon as I got to school."

"Oh."

"Finn, you have decided on a song?" Rachel asks and she's got this knowing look on her face as she glances up at him.

"Well…. I have like a few that I like."

"A few?" She's just kinda staring at him now, like she _knows_ he has no clue what he's doing. She's always been like that, able to read him. It's kinda nice and weird at the same time.

"Like seven maybe?"

"Finn! How is that even possible?" Her voice squeals out the words and he can't help but drop his head. "You have to make a decision if you want to have a chance for the solo!"

"I know, it's just that I don't know anything about Country, and I can't figure out what I'm good at. I like try to practice at home when Kurt's not around, but it's just really confusing," he frowns. "So I was thinking since you know pretty much everything about music, and voices and all that stuff, you might be able to help me decide…"

Rachel just kinda crosses her arms against her chest and stares at him for what feels like forever. He hopes she doesn't think it's crazy that he's asking her for help, but he really has no idea who else to ask.

"Finn, you do realize me helping you would only hurt my chances at getting the solo," She speaks with a sigh.

"Yeah, uh sorry," he frowns nodding his head.

She stares at him again and lets out a heavy breath, "Do you have the songs with you?"

He smiles a little, and nods as he takes his phone out of his bag, "Uh yeah, I have a playlist on my phone."

"Let me see it," she speaks sticking out her hand. "I'm not going to decide for you," she adds. "But I will give you a few suggestions."

"Thanks Rach, you're seriously the best!" He laughs as she hands her the phone.

She just looks up at him, smiles this tiny little smile, and then looks back at his list. She starts the first song and listens to it biting her lip a little as the first words start to play… "Finn, this song won't work," she frowns. "It's…." she begins and then stops.. "Honestly, it's not in your range…"

"Yeah, I thought it might be, but I kinda like it…"

"It won't win you a solo, it's just not right for you," she shrugs. "Neither will songs four and six, I heard both of them when Noah and I were looking through songs. I would cross them off the list as well."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Song four does nothing really," she speaks looking up at him. "It's a very bland song Finn and song six, is pleasant, but it's not right for Regionals." She shrugs. "Song six is a nice song, but it's not right for Regionals."

"Song seven…." She beings, "_Ticks_? Really Finn? You want to sing a song about checking a woman for ticks?" She asks dropping her mouth open slightly. "You're just as bad as Puck! He actually suggested singing a song by Blake Shelton that talked about taking care of a dog in prison.. You can't possibly think this would be a good idea..."

"It's a cool song!" Finn smirks.

"I've heard it, and while Brad Paisley seems to be very popular in Country music, the whole idea of that song is just…"

"Funny," Finn grins.

"Repulsive."

"I dunno, I still think it's an awesome song, it's not just about ticks, it's like a love song."

"I hardly see the romance in the song. It's just not suitable for Regionals."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"The other songs look fine," she speaks handing him his phone back. "I think you'll a great job with any of those three…"

"Yeah? Like solo winning great?" Finn asks and yeah his voice is all hopeful, but whatever, he kinda is.

She smiles slightly at him, "That's up to you."

He looks at the songs Rachel told him to pick from and smiles. He's pretty sure he knows which one he wants to sing now. Actually, looking at it, it's totally perfect.

"This is nice." He smiles. "Us being all normal and us again or whatever. It's pretty cool."

Rachel nods her head, "I enjoy our friendship very much. I'm really happy we were able to work things out Finn. Having you in my life, it's important."

"I feel the same way." He smiles.

She just smiles at him with that happy look on her face that he's always liked. "I should go," she speaks suddenly. "I am supposed to be rehearsing with Noah in the auditorium, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting…"

He really wants to say something about her ditching him for Puck, but he's not sure it's a good idea. He's been sticking his foot in his mouth a lot lately, and right now he just doesn't think he should start something with Rachel over Puck.

"Yeah, okay," he nods. "Rach, you're going to do great on the duet." He smiles.

"Well I do think it's the perfect song for my vocals," she smiles. "I'm actually very excited about it."

He wonders if she was always this excited about dueting with him, or if maybe, she gets this excited when she's singing with someone, because she likes them, you know, likes likes them. And crap now he thinks he sounds like a eight year old or something, the things this girl does to him sometimes... "You're going to blow it away!"

"Thank you Finn! Good luck with your solo audition. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Thanks, and you know for all the help too." He smiles.

She nods her head as she walks past him, "I will see you later at practice."

"Yeah, okay, sure," he speaks and he can't help but think that he sounds like a total idiot.

Rachel just kinda giggles and shakes her head at him, and he's not sure that's a good thing. When she walks out the door she turns and gives him this wave of the hand, and he thinks maybe, things are gonna be alright.

* * *

Practice later that day kinda sucks. Mostly because it's Friday, and he's really getting tired of practicing so much. Schue says it's a must though, because if they want to take Regionals they have to be at their best, and this time, everyone actually agrees.

They practice their dance again, and he sorta kicks Tina in the ankle, and then Sam elbows Santana in the face and it's just bad all around. Puck tells Mr. Schue that the dance steps are just too hard for some people, but Mike swears if they just keep trying they'll get it.

"Mr. Schuester, perhaps we should work on our group medley for the remainder of practice," Rachel frowns. "It seems that everyone is getting injured and that can't be good at morale."

"It's not good for our bodies either," Tina mutters rubbing her ankle.

"Okay everyone, It's Friday, let's just end things here today and come back rested Monday," Mr. Schue smiles. "I'm looking forward to hearing everyone's solos," he adds. "I must admit that you're selections have been very surprising. I can tell some of you put a lot of thought into this."

"My cat picked my song." Brittany speaks staring at no one in particular.

"_Okay_ then," Mr. Schue nods, "On that note, let's call it a day!"

Finn lets out a deep breath, because he's so glad he doesn't have to dance anymore today. He's getting his things together when he sees Puck standing over next to Rachel, and she's laughing like she's really happy. He eases his way toward them, but then kinda shuffles through his backpack, and acts like he's not listening to them.

"So tomorrow night, we're still on right?" Puck asks her.

On? On? Finn almost trips over his feet as he crams his hand in his backpack again. He really think he needs to hear this conversation suddenly.

"A promise is a promise Noah," Rachel smiles. "I'm bringing a plate of cookies; does your mother need me to bring anything else?"

"Nah, she's just glad you're coming over. She's all crazy about the Jewish girl that's got her boy looking at colleges and stuff," he shrugs. "She's weird like that."

Great, so now Puck's mother is trying to push them together. That's all he needs, because he knows Puck's mom and she can be way pushy when she wants to be. It's not a good thing for him, not at all.

"I've only tried to encourage you to realize your true potential," she smiles. "There is no thanks needed for that."

"You don't know my ma."

She giggles, "I've met your mother Noah, and she seems like a really nice woman."

"Yeah, but if she like proposes to you or brings out some bridal magazine don't run out the door," he grumbles. "You're the first Jewish girl that I've ever actually hung out with and it's got her over the moon or something."

Rachel chuckles, "I promise I won't leave, and I will do my best to prepare myself beforehand."

"Can't prepare for my ma," he shrugs, "Trust me."

"Yes well, I think I can handle it." Rachel nods. "I guess I need to go, I'm spending the night with Tina and Mercedes tonight. See you tomorrow Noah!"

"Bye Rach," Puck nods.

Finn watches as Rachel walks out of the room and he grabs his bag and prepares to leave behind her. He throws it on his shoulder and lets out a sigh.

"You get all that Hudson?" Puck calls out with a grin.

"Huh?"

"That's why you're still here right? Listening in on me and Rachel?" Puck asks. "Dude, you were so freakin' obvious."

"I was looking for something in my bag…" Finn tries but his voice goes all weak.

"Look man, if you wanta know what's up with me and Rachel, just ask," Puck shrugs.

"I don't," Finn speaks shuffling his feet. Puck just kinda stares at him all knowingly, and he frowns, "Okay, I do. What are you doing? You told me you'd stay away from Rachel, but you're like always with her."

Puck let's out a long sigh, "I'm not hooking up with Rachel," he shrugs. "I told you I wouldn't and I won't. We just hang sometimes, 'cause she's actually not all that bad most of the time."

"So you're friends with her now? Friends with a girl that you're not trying to get with?"

"Yeah, something like that. Guess I'm growing or some crap like that," he shrugs. "And we have the whole duet thing going right now, and she's all about practicing because she needs to be perfect 'cause she's Rachel Berry and she's made like that, so yeah, I spend a lot of time with her."

"Too much time." Finn mutters.

"That mean you want another go at things with her?" Puck asks glaring at him.

"I dunno, just the whole you and Rachel thing, it freaks me out."

"I told you man, I'm not going to screw things up again." Puck frowns.

"Do you like her?" Finn asks. "Because the way you act…"

"I told you, nothing's going on," Puck grumbles. "Just let it go."

"So you're not into her?" Finn asks again.

"I said nothing's gonna happen. I gave you my word, either take it or not." Puck frowns. "I gotta go, my sister is at the sitters and I'm already late…."

"Oh yeah, okay…"

"We good?" Puck asks.

Finn stares at him for a second and then nods, "Yeah man, we're good."

Puck just nods back as he heads down the steps, his shoulders are a little hunched though, and Finn's not really sure how good they really are. He thinks he believes Puck, which is a good thing, because Rachel and Puck together would just be bad. Besides, Puck promised him nothing would happen, and he's going to hold him to that. He just can't handle the thought of Rachel with Puck, because he's starting to think that maybe Rachel still belongs with him…

* * *

Finn is on his way to his car, his mind pretty much stuck on Rachel when he spots Quinn standing just outside the school on her cell phone. She looks kinda frantic, so he thinks it might be a good idea to check on her. She looks up just as he gets close to him and lets out a relieved sigh.

"Finn! I'm so glad you're still here!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my dad was suppose to pick me up after to practice so we could go eat and talk about how screwed up our 'family' is," She speaks rolling her eyes, "But apparently he was helping his new girlfriend move in some furniture and forgot all about me. Idiot."

"You're talking to your dad again?"

"Not really," she shrugs. "He just called the other day, said he missed me, and I agreed to go eat with him. I should have known this would happen."

"Yeah, that kinda sucks." Finn nods. "So do you need a ride or something?"

"If it's no trouble?" She asks. "I can't get my mom on the phone, and Chandler is practicing with the Warblers so his phone is off and no one else is answering my texts…."

"It's cool," Finn smiles.

"You're a lifesaver Finn," Quinn smiles softly.

"No problem," he shrugs leading her to his car. "Just glad I hadn't left yet."

"Yeah, so am I."

"So, you and Chandler," he speaks as they get into his car. "That going good?"

"It's awesome," she nods looking straight ahead. "He's a good guy Finn, really."

"Yeah? That's great…"

"Really?" Quinn asks with a smirk. "Wasn't sure how you felt about things…"

Finn lets out a tiny sigh. He really doesn't know what to say. Does he even know how he feels about things? Over the last few days he's been thinking that maybe Quinn was right about the two of them. It's Rachel he's been driving himself crazy over, so yeah, he thinks he might he okay with Quinn dating someone else.

"It's all weird," he frowns. "The whole kissing thing, made things crazy again."

"Yeah, it did."

"But, it doesn't mean we work." He spits out. "Not anymore."

"Chandler makes me happy Finn, I know it's new, but it's like the best feeling ever, when I'm with him, I mean."

"Cool." Finn nods. "He's a lucky guy."

"Yeah he is," Quinn laughs, "But I'm lucky too." She sighs. "So what about you? You going to take Rachel back now?"

He smiles a little, "Maybe, I mean I think so, I don't know if she even wants me back now."

"Rachel Berry? When has she not wanted you?" Quinn snorts. "She like drools as your feet Finn, seriously."

"Nah, it's not like that. I think I kinda screwed a lot of things up with her." He frowns.

"Doubt it, say the word and she'll pounce into your arms," Quinn speaks. "Honestly though, I will never see what any of you guys see in her. I just don't get it."

"She's, she's Rachel," Finn smiles.

"Excatly, she's Rachel, crazy, control freak, grandma dressing Rachel Berry."

"She's way more than that."

"Yeah? Don't see it." Quinn shrugs.

"I think maybe Puck does," Finn says as he turns to go down Quinn's street.

"Yeah, I don't get him either. It's like neither of you can get her out of your systems. I swear sometimes I think she's drugging both of you." Quinn grumbles.

"You think Puck likes her?"

"Puck likes anything with boobs Finn," Quinn smirks. "But he's weird with Rachel, like I see them having actual conversations. Must be a Jewish thing or something."

"Yeah, but he's Puck, it's not like Rachel would actually fall for him right?"

"He's smooth," Quinn sighs. "Sometimes, and trust me it doesn't happen often, but sometimes, he can be a really nice guy."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of…" Finn groans.

"But Rachel is all about you, always has been, always will be. When they finally put her in her straight jacket she's still going to be calling out your name all the way to the padded cell." Quinn chuckles. "So if you want that crazy little troll, I'm sure you can have her."

"She's not a troll," Finn frowns, "And she's not _that_ crazy, she's just knows what she wants."

"If you say so," Quinn smirks as they pull into her driveway. "Thanks for the ride Finn," she adds. "And I'm not sure why I'm saying this but if Rachel is the girl you want, I hope things work out for you…"

"You really mean that?" Finn asks.

"The part about things working out totally, the Rachel part, I might be on the fence there…" She smiles softly as she gets out of the car.

"Thanks Quinn, you know for everything."

"Yeah, see you Monday, Finn." She nods as she shuts the door behind her.

Finn sits in the driveway watching as she walks away. It kinda feels real this time, over, for good or something. Quinn's happy, and he knows now he's been a total idiot. Rachel, she made him happy, and he really did a good job screwing all that up. He just hopes that Quinn is right, and getting Rachel back will be easy. Honestly though, he has this weird feeling in his stomach that it won't be easy at all.

* * *

No songs in this chapter..*sad face*... But the Glee kids are gearing up to sing their Country solos... Hmm wonder what each gleek will pick? Thanks for reading! And for all the awesome Reviews and Alerts! They have made my little inbox very happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lonely Streets of Dreams**

Finn spends most of his weekend thinking, like really thinking about everything. He knows that he wants Rachel back, and he gets that he kinda made a mess of things, so now, he has to figure out what to do next. He knows that Rachel is getting in deep with Puck, but it's just like friendship right? Yeah, it has to be.

The thing is things have been weird with Rachel since the breakup. He knows that he didn't help matters with the whole kissing mess with Quinn. And from like the moment he let the whole 'firework' thing come out of his mouth, it's like Rachel has just stopped trying to get him to come back to her. Now she's like all business or something, and even when she's nice to him, she's distance.

He finds Kurt in the living room later in the morning staring at his phone with this weird goofy smile on his face. He knows that Kurt is the closest thing Rachel has to a best friend now, unless Puck counts, but yeah, that's just weird, so he thinks maybe Kurt might be help him with the whole Rachel thing.

"Hey Kurt, you uh, you got a second?"

Kurt looks up from his phone and smiles, "I suppose I have some time, what seems to be the problem?"

"Problem?"

Kurt just smiles at him again, like he knows exactly what's going on. "Finn, we haven't exactly been close lately. In fact it seems we never speak at all, so forgive me for assuming that perhaps you're only reason for talking to me, is because you need something…"

"Oh, uh ok," Finn nods. "Sorry about the whole not talking thing, but you've kinda been doing that too. Anyway, you're like close to Rachel now right?"

"And here we go…" Kurt nods. "Yes, Rachel and I have become close."

"So she talks to you…"

"She does."

"About me? Puck? That kinda stuff?"

"Yes Finn, Rachel talks to me about many things. You and Puck, are sometimes two of those things…"

"Do you think maybe, I don't know, you could tell me what she says? Because, I kinda think I screwed things up with her, and I just wondered if maybe, I still had a chance?"

He watches as Kurt folds his hands together and then just stares at him with this smirk on his face. "Finn, do you honestly think I am going to break Rachel's confidence simply because you and I are now brothers?"

"I dunno, maybe?"

"Well, I'm not," Kurt shrugs.

"Oh."

"Do you realize that Rachel was abnormally crazy for you at one point? She would have done almost anything to make you happy. And yes Finn, you did mess things up with her. You hurt her on a level that I don't think you have even realized yet. Not just when she found out about Santana, but even recently when you decided you forgive Quinn so easily."

"So, like, she's really done?"

"Perhaps." Kurt shrugs. "She's focusing on the things that are important to her once again."

"Thinks like Puck?"

"I can't talk to you about anything that involves Puck." Kurt sighs.

"I want her back."

Kurt lets out a little laugh, "Because Quinn is dating Chandler? They became Facebook official last night, you know."

"It's not because of Quinn. I just, I realized that I do love Rachel, and she's the one I want to be with."

"After you realized that you wanted Quinn? And after you realized you could forgive Quinn but not Rachel? Finn, you must see how all this looks to Rachel. I adore both of those girls, but what Rachel did to you doesn't come close to comparing to what Quinn did…."

"I messed up."

"Obviously."

"I just need to fix it."

Kurt just looks at him, "I suppose you can try…."

"Rachel loves me, like I love her, maybe even more…"

"She did, before you ripped her heart out of her chest, stomped on it and then handed it back to her, mangled and bleeding…"

Finn wrinkles his nose, "That's just gross."

"It is what it is." Kurt nods. "You almost destroyed that poor girl Finn, and while I realize that you didn't mean to do that, it happened. Rachel is a diva, she lives in a world that is bigger than you can imagine, and you were the Prince Charming, that she believed had swept in to make all her romantic dreams come true…."

"Can't that still happen?"

"You're really not seeing the big picture here are you?" Kurt sighs. "You were the person she planned to thank in her first Tony speech; she had your future children named, and then, _nothing_. It's hard to come back from nothing Finn."

Finn just rolls his eyes, because really what's the point? He gets that he messed up, but Kurt is going all dramatic on him, and it really can't be as bad as he's saying. He just needs to fix it, tell Rachel he's sorry and make things right somehow. They're Finn and Rachel, and it's just gotta work, because if it doesn't, he's not sure what he'll do.

"Whatever, I'll fix it on my own."

"Good luck with that Finn, and I do, honestly and sincerely mean that," Kurt speaks with a soft smile.

"Thanks…I think."

"I was being sincere Finn, although I'll admit sometimes I'm not very good at it…"

"No, not really."

"Just, don't think that Rachel is going to suddenly fall back into your arms again. I'm afraid it won't be that easy…."

"I can still try," Finn shrugs.

"Of course, by all means…" Kurt smiles, but Finn gets this idea that maybe Kurt knows a lot more than he's saying. Like he knows big stuff, game changing stuff, and it sucks that he just won't tell him.

"She still loves me," Finn speaks with a sigh. "It's just, it's one of those things."

"Perhaps," Kurt smiles. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call Mercedes and Blaine and finalize our plans for tonight. I believe we're going shopping tonight, really, is there any better way to spend a Saturday night?" Kurt laughs.

"Sounds great." Finn mutters.

"You could come, if you'd like," Kurt smiles. "You could use a major makeover anyway, you're wardrobe truly is as plain as they come…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass on that," Finn speaks with a grin. "But thanks for the invite."

"I figured as much. It was nice chatting with you Finn, we should do this more often, only next time, maybe you won't be trying to squeeze information out of me," Kurt smirks as he gives him a little wave and walks out of the room.

Finn flops down on the couch and frowns. How did he blow everything before it freakin' began? Sleeping with Santana was like the dumbest thing ever, and apparently kissing Quinn, and you know wanting her back for a while wasn't real smart either. Whatever, he'd figure something out, he had no clue what, but there had to be something…..

* * *

He spends Saturday night with Mike, they play video games and listen to music and Mike even kinda teaches him how to do some of the dance for Regionals. Finn almost breaks his leg on this one move, and they stop, but he's kinda proud of himself for at least getting half the routine down. Anyway it was cool, just hanging out, not thinking about Rachel, well trying not to think about her anyway.

When he comes home though, he finds Puck's car in his driveway. He figures he's just come over to hang out, but as he takes a couple steps down to his bedroom, it's Rachel's laugher that stops him. He didn't expect that at all…

"Seriously Rach, last night was insane."

"Well, you were right when you said you're mother could be quite forward…"

"Forward? The woman told you, she wished you had child bearing hips and then asked you if you planned to have a total Jewish wedding."

Finn frowns as he kinda squats down and peeks inside his room. It's not like eavesdropping or anything if you're listening to people in your own bedroom right?

"Yes well, that was a bit awkward."

"I warned you about that woman."

"That woman is your mother…"

"She's also one crazy Jew at times…"

"Noah, be nice," Rachel laughs. "Although I was blown away with her line of questioning, I have to say she seems like a wonderful woman."

"That's just cause she's as crazy as you….no offense.." Puck chuckles.

"Yes, not offended at all," Rachel says and then she just kinda smiles at Puck.

"Was that sarcasm B? Think I'm starting to rub off on you," Puck laughs.

"Perhaps all the time I've spent with both you and Kurt lately has caused a change in my sense of humor…"

"Or you've finally developed one."

"Noah, I have a perfectly good sense of humor."

"Right," Puck snorts. "I thought you were going to kill me last night when I hacked your Facebook."

"You wrote and I quote, 'Noah's awesome guns turn me on like whoa'. Seriously Noah, both of my father's seen that, and spent the rest of the night teasing me about it! It was very embarrassing."

"Nah, it's still hilarious."

"Really? And what if you found out that I had hacked into your Facebook? I do believe you stay logged in on your phone, correct?" Rachel smiles.

"Yeah but you don't have my phone…."

"No?" Rachel smirks. "I believe I had it on the way over here, looking through your playlist…Among other things."

And Finn just kinda watches as this look goes across Puck's face and he grabs his phone out his pocket.. He sees his eyes get wide and then he just starts to smirk. "Rachel Berry is all kinds of awesome. The most talented person ever…Also? I totally dig Disney tunes! A Whole New World Anyone?"

"Yes, I thought the last part was a nice touch," And Rachel is like all smiles right now. Her big brown eyes are looking right at Puck and she's clapping her hands a little as Puck glares at his phone and then back at her.

"Rachel Berry? You suck!" Puck laughs and suddenly he's grabbing at her phone and she's letting out this loud squeal. Finn just rolls his eyes as Puck grabs at Rachel's hand and she hides her phone behind her back. Seriously, it's like they are trying to torture him. "C'mon B give me the phone!"

"And let you post more outlandish things on my Facebook?" Rachel laughs, "That's not going to happen Noah!"

Finn thinks maybe he should make an entrance sometime soon, but he just can't. He watches as Puck lunges for Rachel's phone and she lets out a laugh and falls back on the bed with it behind her back. Suddenly he feels a peck on his shoulder and he turns to see Kurt hunched down behind him.

"Dare I ask what we are doing here?" Kurt whispers.

"Watching… that.." He says pointing at Puck and Rachel.

"You don't find your stalkerish behavior troubling Finn?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not stalking, I'm just watching… It's my room, I can do it."

"I see."

"If it was Blaine and some dude, you'd do the same thing, so just leave me alone Kurt…"

He watches as Kurt's face just kinda softens, "I suppose you make a valid point."

He just nods his head at Kurt, because he's seriously kinda surprised that Kurt's actually agreeing with him. This, seriously never happens.

"Noah, I'm not giving you my phone!" Rachel squeaks.

Finn looks back at Rachel and Puck, and Puck is almost totally hovering over Rachel laughing as he tries to get her phone. Rachel is looking up at Puck with this weird smile on her face, and they just look happy. Puck is reaching behind Rachel's back grabbing at the phone and Rachel is actually giggling. When did Rachel Berry ever giggle before? It sucks, the whole thing just sucks and makes no sense.

They are like all over each other right now. Seriously, Puck is practically on top of her, grabbing underneath Rachel for the phone, and she's just laughing, like it's normal or something. This? It better not be normal for them.

"B, I'm gonna get the phone, one way or another."

"You don't even know my passcode!"

"Got into it last night princess!"

Finn lets out a deep breath, "Do you think…does it look like Puck, likes her?"

Kurt shrugs his shoulders, "I think they look quiet comfortable with each other, but I suppose that could be the friendship they have formed…"

"Better be." Finn whispers. "Puck freakin' promised me."

"And I'm sure Puck is a man of his word." Kurt chimes in quietly but Finn can't tell if he's being sarcastic or honest…

Finn just kinda stares a Kurt, "Whatever, I can't do this anymore." He sighs and he slowly stands to his feet. He stomps down the remaining stairs causing Rachel and Puck to scramble off the bed quickly.

"Finn, hi!" Rachel calls out and then she kinda looks behind him and smiles, "Kurt, did you get lost in the kitchen?"

"Sup dude?" Puck asks.

"Just got home," Finn nods. "So, uh, what are you two up too? I heard laughing..lots of it."

Rachel looks at Puck and then he kinda just stares down at her like he's waiting for her to speak.

"She hacked my phone.." Puck shrugs.

"Only because Noah hijacked my Facebook account first," Rachel shrugs.

"Oh, ok then…" Finn nods.

"Rachel and I are going shopping," Kurt says all quick like waving his hand toward Rachel, "And Puck was kind enough to bring her over, in hopes of having some male bonding with you."

"Just thought we could chill…" Puck mutters.

"Noah was at my house working on our Regionals dance, when Kurt called me to tell me about a new store in the mall. I reluctantly agreed to allow him to pick out some new pieces for my wardrobe." Rachel adds.

"Oh, uh cool." Finn nods.

"Yeah, so you up for poker at Artie's? Chang's in, and Evans said he was game," Puck shrugs.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Honestly? Finn is totally lying. Poker with Sam and Puck right now? Not cool. Sam like hates him, seriously he gives him these weird glares all the time. And really, the dude has had it out for him since the second he got to McKinley. He's not sure why really, but Evans is just all about being at the top of the food chain. And Puck? He really has no clue what's going on there. Puck is still his best friend, and he wants to believe that he's not after Rachel, but things just keep getting weirder. They're like all over each other, and they sing together way to much, and he just doesn't like the way Rachel looks at Puck, with these big eyes and goofy smile, and it's like a normal thing now to see them _always_ together…. But it could just be some odd friendship thing, right? It totally could.

He kinda wonders if maybe he should just pull Rachel aside now. If he talked to her, told her how he felt, he thinks maybe he could end all of this. It's just, he has no clue what to say really. It's one of those things, he thinks you should plan or something. Words are just, not his friend though, they just always come out all jumbled and wrong. And fighting for a girl? He's never really had to do much of that. He threw his first long pass in second grade, and suddenly all the girls just always came to him. Being quarterback, has a lot of advantages, being popular, has even more…

"I suppose Rachel and I should be going. I'm afraid it's going to be a long and interesting day, of us trying to find clothing for her that we can both agree on," Kurt speaks.

"I am willing to allow a slight change to my wardrobe," Rachel smiles. "I think change can be good if it's done moderately…"

"So can I set fire to the nightmare that is in your closest?" Kurt asks rubbing his hands together and this wicked smile plasters itself to his face.

"Touch her skirts and die Hummel," Puck suddenly blurts out.

"Dude!" Finn says glaring at him.

"What?" Puck kinda shrugs. "Every guy I know would agree with me. Those skirts are all kinds of awesome…"

Finn nods, because really he does have a point, "Well, yeah…"

"But some of those freaky sweaters can go…" Puck smirks.

"I like her sweaters," Finn says looking over at Rachel with a smile.

"Thank you Finn," Rachel smiles. "My sweaters will not be going anywhere…"

"Yes, I was afraid you'd say that," Kurt frowns. "Perhaps I can at least persuade you to get rid of some of those hideous grandma dresses?"

"My dresses are and never have been grandma dresses Kurt!"

"You just keep telling yourself that Rachel," Kurt smiles. "Now, let's go, this may be a longer day than I originally thought…."

Rachel just smiles at everyone and waves her hand in the air a little, "Finn, Noah, I hope the two of you have a fun time today. Although I feel the need to remind both of you that gambling is not only illegal, but can become an addiction if one isn't careful…."

"Thanks for the whole 'After School Special' message of the day," Puck snorts. "We'll try not to get arrested or all gambling addicted today."

"That's all I ask," Rachel smiles brightly.

And Finn just kinda watches as Rachel looks back at them one more time and then heads up the stairs. Kurt nods at them both and then he's gone too.

"So…." Puck says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Finn just nods because now it's just them and well….awkward.

"Hungry?"

"Dude, I can always eat," Finn laughs.

"Wanna go grab some food somewhere?"

"Sure."

"My car?"

"Sounds good."

And they just kinda stare at each other, and everything still feels all heavy and weird. He watches as Puck stares down at his shoes, and Finn just looks away, because he really doesn't know what to say. He could tell him that climbing all over Rachel to grab her phone, just wasn't cool, but that wouldn't go over well, and he's just not in the mood to fight right now. Puck is still his best friend, and he does want to keep it that way. So yeah, he's beginning to think _his_ day is going to be a lot longer than Kurt's…A _lot_ longer for sure.

* * *

So poker night? It was kinda a bust. Everyone lost most of their money to Sam in like no time, and then Tina was calling Mike, and Brittany just showed up, and everyone basically left before nine o'clock. Finn's not really complaining though, because things with Sam just keeping getting more awkward, and he swears Puck was texting Rachel the whole freaking time. Okay, so he was texting someone, maybe not Rachel, but honestly, he wouldn't be surprised..

Maybe that's why he ends up driving over to Rachel's house after Puck dropped him off at home. He's just tired of it all, tired of knowing what he wants but not knowing how to just say it. He's tired of wondering how Rachel feels about him, and seriously, he's really tired of the whole weird friendship thing she has going with Puck.

Watching Mike on the phone with Tina, and Artie all happy with Brittany reminded him how much he misses just being with Rachel. Just hanging out with her, watching movies and listening to music, little things, stupid things, he misses it all now. And yeah he knows that she can be super intense sometimes, and it freaks him out a little, but he can deal with it, because she's Rachel, and she's also pretty awesome most of the time…

When he pulls up to her house he sees a SUV outside that he doesn't recognize. He figures Rachel's dads are having friends over or something, cause he knows they do that a lot. The thing is, he really doesn't care who is there, right now he needs to say what he's feeling before he chickens out again.

He knocks on the door and takes, one, then two, deep breaths, and tells himself that it's gonna be okay. Rachel loves him, and when he tells her he still loves her, they will be _okay_ again, they _have_ to be okay again. When the door opens it's Rachel standing there staring up at him.

"Finn," she speaks kinda slow. "I wasn't expecting you…"

"Yeah, hey Rach," he nods dropping his head. "Um do you think we can talk?"

She just kinda looks at him, with these huge brown eyes, "I suppose," she speaks. "But I'm not sure right now is a good time…."

"It's just," he begins, "I need to tell you something before I wuss out, or just like lose the words, cause well, you know me, and I suck at words anyway…."

"Finn, as much as I want to discuss this with you right now…" Rachel begins again.

"What? Is Puck here or something?" Finn asks.

"Noah?" She asks with a frown. "No Finn, I can assure you Noah isn't in my house, and honestly I can' t understand why you keep bringing him up when we talk."

"Because he's always with you," Finn shrugs. "But that's not why I'm here…"

"Rachel, is that Noah? If he got here that fast we should really talk to him about his driving…"

Finn looks past Rachel to see Daddy Berry staring at him and he's holding a baby. A baby with brown hair and a pink bow and seriously, the baby looks so familiar for some reason. He looks at Rachel and she's biting her lip, and then he sees a woman walk out of the den, and dude, it all suddenly makes sense.

"Finn, you remember Shelby," Rachel breathes, "And the beautiful little girl daddy is holding, is her daughter…Beth."

Beth. Quinn's Beth. Puck's Beth. Almost _his_ Beth. He can't stop staring at her, at those eyes that belong to Quinn and that mouth that looks just like Puck's. That's why she looks so familiar, because she's a perfect mix of both of parents. And now she's here, in Rachel's living room, and Rachel's bio mom is staring at him and it's just whoa.

"She's beautiful," he mutters swallowing hard.

"She is." Rachel smiles and then turns back to him, "Can we talk…outside?" She asks.

And he just nods because he really doesn't know what else to do. He feels Rachel take his hand and then she just kinda pulls him outside and shuts the door behind them. It's all so quick and his head is really spinning, because all of this, it's so freakin' intense. "That was Beth…and your mom."

"Yes.."

"But how? I thought she was, I dunno, not coming around or something?" He asks.

Rachel just shrugs her tiny shoulders, 'She just showed up tonight, and wanted to talk," she whispers. "It's all honestly a bit overwhelming. She told my dads and I, that because of Beth, she had realized the mistakes she had made with me. Just walking out of my life in the manner she did was wrong, and she apologized. She said that she still wanted to get to know me, if I was willing…."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Rachel nods. "And then when I was talking to her Noah called, and I told him she was here, and surprisingly she said if he'd like to see Beth, she would be okay with it. I called Quinn as well, but she said she's not ready yet. As I said, it's all overwhelming…"

"So Puck, he's going to see Beth?" Finn asks.

"Yes, he was shocked of course, but he said he'd be here as soon as possible. That's why I said that this isn't a good time… With Shelby here, and Noah coming over, could we perhaps discuss whatever it is that is on your mind at a later date? Tomorrow maybe?" Rachel asks.

And yeah, it's not like he can tell her he loves her and wants her back with her mom in the house and Puck heading over to see his kid for the first time since it was born. It's all just kinda insane, and he doesn't realize understand it, but he just knows, right now? Not the time for a serious talk.

"BreadStix," He speaks quickly and Rachel crooks her head a little and stares at him, "After practice tomorrow, we could go to BreadStix, my treat, and we'll talk then? Cause this is important Rach, and I really want to tell you, and I think maybe, you'll agree, but I don't know, and honestly right now, totally is the wrong time…"

"Finn," Rachel smiles. "You're rambling, and I'd be honored to go with you to BreadStix tomorrow."

"Yeah? Ok, cool."

"So I guess I will see you at school tomorrow," she speaks.

"Yeah, and Rach, good luck with everything here, the whole weird mom stuff," he adds. And did he just call it weird mom stuff? Suddenly he feels like such a dork.

"Thank you Finn, I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

And he just watches her as she goes back inside because right now he can't move. The door shuts with a small thud and he lets out a breath he thinks he's been holding for like forever. He knows he needs to go now, because Puck is on his way over to see Beth, and he doesn't need to be here for that. He turns around with a sigh, and crap, suddenly he wonders if Puck and Rachel are going to bond over this whole thing now too… As he gets in his car he tries to remind himself that tomorrow at BreadStix he will fix everything. Tomorrow is a new day, and he's going to make things right, he has to, because he kinda thinks he's running out of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn has never liked mornings, not since he started pre-school anyway, because honestly, you get this whole awesome weekend off, and get to sleep in and then bam, Monday comes and it just sucks. So yeah, Monday's are never great for him, but today, he's hoping it will be a good Monday.

The glee club is finally starting their solo tryouts, and even though his isn't until Wednesday, he's still ready to hear some of the others go all out. He knows Brittany, Sam, and Lauren are suppose to sing today, and it should be kinda cool, even though he figures his only real competition will be singing later in the week. They kinda just drew numbers to decide, so he's kinda glad he gets to sit back and listen while the others go at it.

He's finally doing the whole BreadStix dinner with Rachel after to practice too. And even though he's super nervous, he's also never been more ready to tell someone something in his life. He seriously thinks his whole body has been ready to explode or something, because all he really wants to do is just say he's sorry, and he loves her, and that if they get back together, they will never, ever, break up again.

"Look, she's my kid and if her mom don't care for me seeing her, you're not stopping me!"

"She's not yours anymore, we gave her up remember?"

"Yeah well maybe we shouldn't have!"

"But we did! You agreed, you signed the papers! We both gave her up Puck!"

"Yeah, to _Rachel's_ mom, cause we knew her, you didn't think she might show back up from time to time with Beth in tow?"

Finn is heading to his locker when he hears the yelling. He stops short near Quinn's locker when he sees her and Puck in the middle of a heated fight. People are shoving past him as he kinda just stands there, because whatever this is, it looks intense.

"I didn't realize she'd come back all willing to share like this," Quinn frowns. "I can't do it okay, and I don't need it in my face all the time."

"Fine, I won't say a word to you about it."

"I'm still going to _know_ though. When you're whispering with Rachel over some photo, or visit, it's still going to be here."

"So I'll keep my mouth shut around you. Not like we ever talk anymore anyway…"

"You think it's that easy?" Quinn asks slamming her locker. "You keeping quite after a visit? Get real Puck! The whole glee club will be talking about her! They'll want to look at pictures, and hear cute stories, and it's just something I can't handle!"

Finn lets out a sigh as Mike and Sam walk up beside him, "Dude, what's going on?" Mike asks.

"Puck and Quinn are fighting about Beth.." Finn frowns.

"Beth?" Mike asks.

"Man, I'll tell you later," Finn whispers turning his attention back to the scene at the lockers.

"Whatever, you're not doing this to me. I never wanted to let her go to begin with," Puck fumes. "So if Shelby will let me see her a few times a year, you can just deal with it."

"But I can't deal with it," Quinn all but screams out. "Why can't you get that? I'm not her mother, you're not her father, it sucks, but it's what we agreed on, so please, just tell Shelby we're not interested."

"Not happening," Puck groans. "You tell her what you want, but I'm gonna be in Beth's life in anyway Rachel's mom will let me."

Finn just kinda watches with wide eyes because he never expected any of this. Yeah, he knew Beth was out there, and he knew Puck never wanted to let her go, but he had never really thought about what would happen if she came back into the picture.

Now Puck and Quinn were yelling and screaming in the middle of the hallway, while half the school watched, and it was just awkward. Finn knew half the glee club was standing around him now, honestly he wasn't sure who was there and who was missing, but he did know his group. They were all just standing there, watching and staring until suddenly he felt a tiny body press past him, her fists gripped together as she stormed past him.

"Noah!"

Finn almost gasps when he heard the determination in Rachel's voice.

"Rach no, now's not the time…" Puck starts…

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks. "You're right, now isn't the time for this," she speaks directly staring up at Puck. "People are watching, and this is a private matter that should be conducted somewhere without the whole school leering."

"This isn't any of your business Rachel," Quinn fumes.

"Being that Shelby is my biological mother, and my name has mentioned in this conversation, so I do feel it is my business. The two of you need to talk this out calmly and rationally and that isn't happening right now."

"She wants me to let Beth go…" Puck mutters. "I can't, I freakin' won't do it."

"Noah, now isn't the time," Rachel says, and she's all calm but direct. Then Finn watches as she takes Puck's hand, and gives him this tiny smile, "Let's go…Perhaps if the two of you cool off then you can talk rationally with someone that can help you work this out…"

"I hate when she's right," Quinn frowns, "But maybe she is."

"Obviously I am," Rachel smiles. "Noah, would you please come with me to the auditorium?"

"I don't need to sing my feelings or some crap B," Puck groans.

"Yes well perhaps I do…" Rachel sighs and then Finn sees her tap her foot on the floor, once, then twice, and Puck just rolls his eyes at her.

"Fine, whatever," he says as she pulls him forward. "This isn't over Q," he speaks Rachel yanks at him again, and he swears he sees Puck tighten his grip on Rachel's hand.

"Oh, it's far from over," Quinn agrees as Rachel attempts to drag Puck up the hall through a crowd of people.

"Dude, Puck's so freakin' whipped already," Sam chuckles as they watch them disappear.

Finn's head jerks to the side, "Nothing going on there," he grunts.

"Yeah, okay," Sam nods with a grin that Finn really wants to punch off his face.

"Puck said nothing is going on." He speaks again.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Mike nods.

Finn just kinda smiles at Mike and then he sees Quinn standing by her locker and she's got her head down and he swears it looks like she's crying. He's not good at these things, but if Rachel can calm Puck down, he thinks someone should talk to Quinn.

He walks up to her, hands stuck in the jeans of his pockets and frowns, "Quinn?"

She looks up, and frowns, "What now Finn? Are you going to tell me what a terrible person I am too?"

"What? No." He speaks quickly, "I just, I wanted to see if you were okay."

She just gives him this look as she wipes her eyes, "Do I look okay Finn?" She snaps, and then she bites her lip, "I just, I can't see her," she frowns. "I'm horrible right? That's what you're thinking?"

"No, no of course not." And really he doesn't think she's horrible, because he kinda thinks he understands what's she is saying.

"I had to let her go, I did that, so everyone just needs to back off." Quinn whispers and then her eyes kinda focus again, her mouth draws, and she just stares at him, "I've got to get to class. If you're still interested in Rachel, you might want to head off to the auditorium, whatever is up with Rachel and Puck, it's weirder than I thought."

He watches as Quinn walks away, and he frowns. He's just standing there in the hallway and everyone is disappearing into classrooms, and he's thinking maybe she's right.

* * *

When Finn walks into the auditorium for glee later that day, almost everyone is already there. Puck is sitting on one side of the room, and Quinn is sitting on the other, Rachel? She's sitting next to Puck. Whatever. He decides to just sit in the middle, 'cause that makes his Greenland or Ireland or something like that right?

He takes his seat behind Mercedes and she just kinda smiles and nods at him. He smiles back, because sometimes, Mercedes scares him, not like Santana does, but you know, just a little.

He watches as Puck whispers something to Rachel and she just kinda smiles and nudges him. He has to hold back an eye roll when Puck returns her nudges and she laughs. He feels like he's watching everything slip away from him slowly. He can't really explain it, it's just happening.

"Hey Rach," he speaks looking over at her. "We're still on for BreadStix right?" And yeah, he asks loud enough that everyone hears, because really he doesn't care.

Rachel gives him this weird look and Puck just shifts a little, "Yes Finn, my fathers said it would be fine," she finally says with this little smile.

"Cool, just you know, wanted to make sure and all…"

"I'm surprised you got BreadStix money after Sam cleaned you out other night." Puck mutters. "Forgot how bad you suck at poker."

"Don't remember you winning many hands either dude," Finn shrugs.

"Yeah well, sometimes you just gotta know when to fold," Puck speaks and now he's just kinda glaring at him.

"And sometimes you should just go all in," Finn tells him.

"Yeah maybe, 'course some people just don't know when to cut their losses and move on…." Puck shrugs.

Finn just stares back at him, because really, are they still talking about poker? He's about to speak again when Mr. Schue comes walking in and the room just goes all quite.

"So is everyone ready to hear some solos?" Schue asks them. "Our two other judges will be here shortly, Lauren, Brittany, Sam, are you guys ready?"

"It's country music, I've been waiting on this since….Well since I joined glee," Sam laughs. "My dad raised me on some of the all time greats…"

"There's great country music?" Mercedes asks raising an eyebrow.

Sam just stares at Mercedes, his eyes get kinda big, and his mouth just drops. Finn can't help but smile because the guy looks like he's gonna explode or something. "Uh, yeah! It has feeling, emotion, it talks about real life…"

"You're joking right? Half those songs have people losing their dog, truck and woman in the same sentence…" Tina chuckles

"And that's not real life?" Sam asks rolling his eyes. "People break up, and when they do they lose…things. Houses, vehicles, sometimes even animals, whatever, it's _real_."

"Whatever, it's stupid." Mercedes sighs. "Don't get why we're doing it."

"Because Mercedes, that's what we do," Mr Schuester says in his _teacher_ voice. "Glee is about learning all music, and when Puck and Rachel did such a great job on 'I Need You Now', Sam thought it was time for us to embrace country music, and I agreed."

"I've kinda liked it.." Puck speaks up with a shrug. "Some of it sucks less than that pop crap we're always singing."

Finn sees Coach Bieste and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell walk in and kinda smiles, "Okay guys, looks like our other judges are here, Brittany, I believe you're up first?"

Brittany just nods and stands up from her seat and walks up on the stage, "I want to dedicate this song to my cat, Lord Tubbington, because he told me to," she speaks into her microphone.

Everyone just looks at each other, but it's Brittany, so no one really looks surprised. Sometimes Finn thinks someone could make a lot of money if they could get into Britt's brain and actually understand it.

The music starts to play, and Brittany just kinda comes alive. She's kinda dancing around, and smiling, and Finn can't help but think its cool how music seems to be the one thing that brings Brittany to life.

_This boy here wants to move too fast  
He sees my future as havin' a past, well  
I don't think so, I don't think so_

That boy there, well he's playing the fool  
He thinks he's funny and he thinks he's cool, well  
I don't think so, I don't think so

Everyone is clapping and dancing in their seats, and Finn's totally impressed, because Brittany is really blowing this one away. He can't help but think that if everyone does this good, the solo could pretty much go to anyone. 

Cheap date, bad taste, another night gone to waste  
Talking about nothing and in so many words  
It's not like I'm not tryin'  
Cause I give anyone a shot once  
And I-

I close my eyes and I kiss that frog  
Each time finding-  
The more boys I meet, the more I love my cat

And huh? Finn looks around and he sees Rachel and Sam giving each other this knowing look and yeah, he's pretty sure the song says, 'the more I love my dog', but whatever it's Brittany, and she looks so happy.

_Here's this guy, thinks he's bad to the bone  
He wants to pick me up and take me home  
Well, I don't think so  
I don't think so_

Finn's watching as everyone is standing and dancing around while Brittany keeps singing. Coach Bieste is clapping and singing along, and Mr. Schuester has that wild grin on is face he has when he's really proud of them for something. He looks to his left and he sees Quinn, she's not really smiling much, but she is clapping and kinda moving to the music. He kinda feels bad for her, 'cause he knows this whole Beth thing is hard for her. 

Cage fights, PlayStation, X-Games, Raider Nation  
Oversize pants with an ego to match  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once

Finn looks over at Puck and Rachel as Brittany works the stage, and sees them dancing side by side. He feels his heart sink a little when he sees Puck twirl Rachel, and then laugh as she kinda stumbles into him, and he catches her at the waist. His breath catches as Puck's hand just naturally settles there and Rachel just leans in to him and looks up at him and smiles. It's like the world is punishing him for something, and he just doesn't know what. Maybe he could figure it out, and his life could get back to being good again. 

And I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my cat

He really doesn't know when, because his eyes are like burning, and his heart is pounding, but Brittany apparently finishes her song and walks off the stage. He hears Mr. Schuester tell her what an amazing job she did and she just smiles and says she knows.

"Brittany, I believe the lyrics in that particular song are 'the more boys I mean the more I love my dog', Rachel speaks up and Puck gives her this warning glare.

Brittany just nods her head, "Lord Tubbington was offended when I sang it that way at home." is the only response she gives.

"Okay Sam, you ready?" Mr. Schuester asks and Sam practically jumps out of his seat with this big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think so," he speaks as he practically runs up the steps. Finn can't help but laugh as Sam almost trips over his own two feet as he tries to make it up the last step. He grabs his guitar from it's stand and then takes the microphone. "So, uh, like I said, country music is all about feeling and emotion, and you know real life. I guess I picked my song because I can relate to it, plus it's an awesome song."

Finn glances over at Quinn, and she's glaring back at this and he's pretty sure this can't end good. He looks around as Sam begins to strum the guitar and the whole club is kinda giving him and Quinn these little looks.

_I woke up early this morning around four am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
but thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been trying my best to get along  
but that's okay there's nothing left to say but_

Finn sees Sam give Quinn this look, it's like hurt and anger and all kinds of other feelings mixed together, and she just kinda drops her 's pretty sure she'll find a way to blame all this on him, because she's always been good at that. 

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need them  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

And crap, this song is kinda intense. Everyone is just staring at him and Quinn, and he can tell that Quinn is biting the inside of her jaw like she does before she really loses it. He looks back up at the stage and Sam is seriously giving him a death glare. He's strumming the guitar harder, and his vocals are pretty much flawless, which means, this song, this performance could actually land him a solo.  
_  
I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left,  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So_

He looks over at Puck and Rachel, they are whispering to each other, and Rachel is kinda staring at him with a frown on her face. This is not what he needed right now. He didn't need stupid Sam to remind Rachel what happened with Quinn right before he takes her to BreadStix to tell her he still loves her.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need um  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
But don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

He sees Quinn stand up quickly and before he realizes what's happening she's running past him and out of the auditorium. Sam sees her as she slams out of the auditorium and he just stops singing. His eyes get all wide and he walks quickly over to Brad at the piano and hands him his guitar before racing off the stage.

"Quinn wait," he calls out and everyone in the room is just staring at Sam as he races out the door.

Mr. Schue kinda gets up and lets out a deep breath, "Okay then," he sighs. "I think that's all Sam has for us today. Lauren when you're ready…."

"Crap, you mean I have to follow that?" Lauren says kinda loud.

He can't help but laugh at Lauren's comment, because seriously their glee club is like some weird never ending soap opera, not that he watches soap opera's because he doesn't...Not at all.

* * *

After glee practice, he decides against taking Rachel to BreadStix. He can't get Quinn's exit out of his mind and he really doesn't want to risk something like that with Rachel. She's like way more dramatic anyway, and he really loves BreadStix, so being tossed out of there would just suck.

He decides to take her to park instead, it's near her house and she's always talking about loving it, so he thinks it's the best idea.

They're walking by a small pond and Rachel is actually kinda quiet, and it just makes him kinda nervous, "So, the solos today were good," he starts.

"Yes, although I have to admit, when Lauren took out a whip for her cover of 'Any Man of Mine', I was a bit taken back."

"Yeah, I think Brad was too when she actually lashed it at him," Finn chuckles.

"It was almost comical." Rachel smiles.

Rach, I didn't bring you out here to talk about Glee," he sighs. "I just, I don't know to say what I want to say, without saying something stupid or something…"

Rachel stops and looks up at him and just smiles, "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"I screwed up," he starts and then he drops his head. "I mean I get it now I think, why you were so upset with me."

"Do you really Finn?" Rachel asks.

"Well, I don't know," he shrugs. "I get part of it, the whole Quinn thing? What she did was way worse than what you did, so I totally get it now, why you were so mad. If I couldn't forgive you, it didn't make sense that I forgave her right?"

"Yes Finn, that was very confusing for me."

"It's just you're you, and I think that made it so much harder to forgive you."

"I don't think I understand," Rachel frowns.

"It's just, you kissed Puck, and you're you, and you were never supposed to do that. You're Rachel, and I just never thought you could hurt me. Out of everyone I thought you'd be the one that would never betray me…"

"You slept with Santana, and you didn't tell me. I know we weren't together when it happened, but it still hurt deeply. It was Santana, beautiful Santana, flawless Santana, Santana that ridicules and puts me down. You've always said you loved me the way I am, but you picked someone like Santana, to give yourself to, and it hurt."

"But it wasn't even like that…" He starts. "I felt nothing…"

"It still happened, and you still decided to not tell me. You let me talk about us, about our first time together, about sharing ourselves, and you never mentioned a word to me. I felt like a fool Finn, planning this moment for the two of us…."

She steps away from him, and she has these tears in her eyes, "I know, and I'm sorry. I was wrong, and it was only Santana because she just offered… I thought you were going to be with Jesse, and she was there, just there," he mutters.

And they're just standing there all quite like, and Rachel is crying and biting her lip and he feels so freakin' bad.

"This is all in the past anyway," Rachel begins. "We don't even have to discuss it."

"We do," Finn breathes, "Because I," he starts and then he looks at her, takes her hand and smiles, "I still love you, and I'm so, so, sorry. I just want us back, I want what you did, what I did, to just be over, so we can just be Rachel and Finn again…."

She just sucks a breath in and looks at him, "Oh."

"Oh?" He asks.

"It's just, this is all so very sudden," she starts. "I just don't know what to say."

"Maybe that you still love me?" Finn smiles.

"It's not that simple," Rachel begins, "I'm not sure about things. When we're together, I'm not someone I like very much," she admits and seriously, his stomach just gets all sick. "I made so much of my life about you, and lost sight of the important things."

"What important things?"

"My career, my future, the Rachel Berry that I was _born_ to be," she says. "I feel as if I lost part of myself when I was with you. I think perhaps I cared too much…."

"That's not even possible," Finn frowns. "Rachel, we're good together. We make each other happy, and that's what matters. All I want is to go back to that, to when we were crazy about each other, and nothing else mattered."

"That's the problem Finn. My two other relationships were somewhat normal, but with you, I behaved in a manner that actually concerned my dads. My whole world revolved around you, and not only did I not trust you, I wanted you to be someone you're not."

"But we were happy, we were... Where are you getting all of this anyway?" He asks.

"My dads increased my therapy after our relationship ended. They felt that if I was to have a chance at a healthy relationship one day I needed to face my issues head on. I must say it has opened my eyes to many things..."

"Okay, yeah," he nods, "So we were kinda intense sometimes, and you did some weird things, but this therapy thing, it fixed all that right? This time, we'll work."

She kinda just steps even further away from, and this is totally not working out like he had planned. "Finn, this is just all so sudden, and I'm not really sure what to say. I've imagined this moment so many times, and I always knew that if it happened, I'd fall into your arms and things would be wonderful again but…."

"You can't?"

"I just need to think." She nods. "So much has happened; life has changed over the months…"

And it kinda just hits him, something has changed, and seriously what else could it be. "It's Puck," he speaks his voice kinda hoarse.

Her eyes widen and she just glares at him, "Noah? Why must this be about Noah?"

"Because everything in your life these days revolves around _Noah_, Rachel," he huffs. "You're always with him, laughing, and giggling and singing, and just happy."

"And my being happy is a bad thing?" Rachel asks. "Noah and I have a wonderful friendship…"

"Puck doesn't do friendships with girls Rachel. I see you two together, everyone does, and it doesn't look like friendship."

"What I do with Noah Puckerman is none of your business Finn, but I can promise you that nothing is happening between us. Noah would _never_ betray you again, his friendship with you is far too important for him to ever do something like that again."

And he just kinda stares at her, because all of this is happening so fast and he can't process it all at once. Rachel was suppose to tell him she loved him, not do whatever it is she's doing. He doesn't get it, how she could get over him so easily, when he's not over her…

"So you don't have feelings for him?" He finally asks.

Rachel blinks, she actually blinks and drops her head and he just knows. "I care deeply for Noah, he's a wonderful person and our friendship is very special to me."

She wants Puck. It kinda makes sense all of a sudden. Rachel wants Puck, but he won't do anything about it, because he made a promise. Yeah, that's it, it's gotta be… "He's the one you want," he swallows.

"Finn, I didn't say that," she stutters.

"You didn't have too." He whispers.

"Nothing is going to happen between Noah and I," she tries. "This is just, it's all so very complicated and right now I can't explain it."

His heart hurts, like he's never really had it hurt this bad, but right now, he just doesn't know how to make it stop. "I think I understand," he whispers.

"Finn…."

"I should take you back to your house," he sighs.

She lets out a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes, "Yes, maybe that would be best."

He's kinda choking up now, but he can't cry, because tears would suck and make him all weak, and he's not doing that. "Hey Rach?"

"Yes Finn?" She asks as they slowly walk back to his car.

"I'm not giving up on us forever," he whispers. "One of us has to, you know, keep believing."

She doesn't speak back to him, just looks at him with sad eyes and kinda nods. He's not sure what it means, but right now, his heart is breaking, his head is pounding, and he's pretty sure, he just lost everything important to him. He never thought he'd ever want to trade places with anyone else, but right now, he thinks it'd be kinda nice to be Puck. Yeah, real nice.

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter: Carrie Underwood, The More Boys I Meet, and Keith Urban: You'll Think of Me…. **


	7. Chapter 7

Finn does _not_ want to go to school today. Like just the thought of it makes him sick to his stomach. He doesn't want to walk in the doors and see everyone staring at him. He doesn't want to deal with the whispers, because he's sure that everyone_ knows_. They have to know, because Kurt knows, and last night when he came in Kurt was on the phone with Mercedes, so that pretty much means the whole freakin' _world _knows Rachel turned him down.

But whatever, his mom practically forced him out the door earlier with all these stupid words of encouragement, so he's pretty sure she knows too. So yeah, he's on his way to school, even though he kinda thinks he should just risk it and skip. His mom might kill him, but he thinks it might be better than a whole day at school watching Rachel and Puck, knowing how Rachel feels now.

He pulls up at the school and just sits there watching everyone go in. It feels kinda weird, to be on the outside looking in, but it's neat too. He's just watching everyone, and he's really never done that before.

He sees Mercedes walking toward the school and then he watches as she stops suddenly and looks back. Tina runs up to her laughing and they link arms as they head into the school. He knows he needs to actually be heading in too, but he just doesn't want to. So yeah, he just keeps sitting there, because he's dreading today, so, so bad.

He takes a deep breath as he looks to his right. He sees Rachel getting out of her car, and then she just kinda stops and looks around. He watches her bite her lip and then suddenly he sees a smile fall on her face as Puck suddenly comes up from her left side. His heart falls again, but he keeps watching. Puck gives her this little fist pump, and she laughs when her fist misses his. Puck just shakes his head at her and he can see a grin on his face. It sucks, watching them together sucks, and the bad thing is they're not like actually even together….yet.

He watches Puck slam her car door for her, and say something to her that makes her laugh and kinda shove his arm a little. When Puck grabs his arm and does this fake wincing face, Finn doesn't know if he wants to see any more.

"Staying out here all day?" A voice says as his passenger side door suddenly opens. He turns and looks as Quinn slips inside the car. "I don't think you'll be counted here, just because you're in the parking lot."

"You know don't you?" He asks looking over at Quinn.

"Of course, Kurt told Mercedes yesterday, and in just a few short hours various stories were spreading through the glee club…." Quinn nods. "So, you tried and failed? That's a first for you in the girl department huh?"

"I dunno, I guess, since I started Quarterbacking it is anyway," he nods. "So what story did you here? You know so I'm prepared or whatever."

Quinn just laughs at him as he looks back out the window in time to see Puck and Rachel walking toward the front steps laughing and talking. He watches as Puck leans down and whispers something in her ear, and she stomps her foot a little and shoves his arm again. Then he sees her smile, and just shake her head. It's not fair.

"Well if you must know, Britt said Rachel was pregnant with Puck's baby, and it's name is Sophie," she shrugs. "Santana told me Rachel laughed in your face and then grabbed Puck and made out with him right in front of you at the park… And Lauren told me on Facebook chat last night that she heard from someone that Puck threatened you and you ran away crying… So, I called Kurt up and he told me the actual facts. It was far more realistic and boring I must say.."

"Great. I can't do this, I don't want to deal with this today…"

"This? _This_is nothing Finn," Quinn smiles. "Do you remember last year? Seriously, it's not like anyone but the glee club knows anyway."

"It's just… She said all these things. Like loving me made her crazy, and it wasn't good for her, and I don't' get it."

"Well she was a nut job when she was with you," Quinn shrugs. "Like more than usual."

He just kinda glares at Quinn, "So what, you're saying I made her that way?"

'No, no of course not," Quinn shrugs. "I don't know, you made me kinda crazy too," she speaks. "Maybe it's the whole trying too hard or something. Being with the Finn Hudson isn't an easy thing to do."

"What does that even mean?" Finn kinda shrieks because seriously, this conversation actually makes him want to go in the school.

"I don't know," Quinn sighs. "It's just, you're you, most of the girls in this school want to date you, and when you are that girl? It's all kinds of intense. I mean if I was paranoid, I can't imagine what it was like for someone like Rachel Berry."

And he just kinda sits there because all of this is so weird for him to hear. He kinda gets it though, because when he was dating Quinn, he sometimes felt that way. Like all the guys wanted his girlfriend and he had to be this perfect boyfriend all the time.

"I just don't understand. I mean she was totally trying to get me back and then I'm out with Mono, and suddenly she's over me? How did she just get over me so fast? Does Puck have some kinda of freakin super power I don't know about?" He asks.

Quinn just shrugs, "Look I don't understand the way Rachel's mind works and to be honest I don't want to. She still annoys me beyond belief most of the time, but maybe she's just really into Puck. I mean they have the whole Jewish thing going, and he actually seems human around her."

"It's just… I don't get it. How did she just stop loving me?"

"You stopped loving me…" Quinn frowns. "You fell for Rachel while you were still with me Finn, seriously, it's not that confusing."

"But he said he wouldn't do this…"

"Who said he has?" Quinn asks. "Whatever, I've got to get to class. If you're going to stay out here all day, people really will talk. So just…don't." She speaks as she opens the car door and slides out.

Finn lets out a breath, "Quinn hang on, I'll walk in with you."

Quinn just kinda smiles at him, "This is nothing Finn, trust me. The only people that even care about this are so wrapped up in their issues that they don't really even care."

He climbs out of the car and just kinda nods at her, "Thanks for being so nice to be about all of this…."

"You can just be my good deed for the week or something," Quinn shrugs. "No big deal."

He forces out a smile and nods as Quinn waits for him by the front of his car. "You're a good friend Quinn."

"Whatever, I said it's nothing. Let's just go before everyone starts talking about us being out here together." She scoffs. "I would hate to explain this to Chandler…"

"Yeah, okay," Finn nods. His stomach is still sorta churning though, and he really dreads seeing Rachel today. It's going to be weird, really, really weird.

* * *

Finn's first class doesn't go too bad. He has English with Brittany, and yeah, it kinda sucks when she asks him if he's going to be Sophie's Godfather. He tries to explain to her that there is no Sophie because Rachel isn't pregnant and she just rolls her eyes at him. If it was anyone other than Brittany, he'd be really annoyed, but whatever, he's not going to do that.

He's headed to locker after class when he hears Rachel's voice behind him. He stops in his place, takes a deep breath and thinks about running away. Like literally just running through the halls away from her, but he kinda doesn't think that would help.

"Finn? Do you think we could talk?" Rachel asks again and now she's in front him and he's not sure when that happened.

"Don't you need to go find Puck or something?" He asks and ouch, her eyes go all sad and she steps back with a gasp. He feels kinda terrible now because he didn't mean to snap at her but he's just all messed up right now.

"I understand that you're upset with me, but as I said before there is nothing going on…."

"Yeah, you and Puck are just the bestest buddies ever," He shrugs, "I got that the first time."

"Fine." Rachel says and she's like gritting her teeth, "I get it, you're upset with me. The thing is, you need to stop blaming Noah for the collapse of our relationship."

"Well he was the one making out with you when we were still dating…"

"And you were the one that led me to believe you were still a virgin while we were dating." She glares at him a frowns, "Even after I confessed to you that I never been with Jesse, and couldn't wait for our first time to be together."

"But I never cheated."

"Yes, but our relationship was unsteady long before that. I didn't trust you Finn, and you, you honestly had issues with me being who I am at times."

"That's so not true," Finn frowns. "If we were so screwed up why did you want me back?"

"Because I loved you," she shrugs. "I was also in love with the idea of us, now that I think about it. I know it's hard to understand Finn, but we had a lot of issues in our relationship that I didn't see until we were over. Perhaps I just wasn't ready to date someone as popular as you," she frowns. "I didn't realize that there was a part of myself that was so jealous and controlling…."

"You weren't that bad," Finn shrugs. "And like I did want you to chill sometimes when I shouldn't have. I dunno, I just thought it was normal. I mean most of the time I loved how excited you got about little things. Rachel, you have no idea awesome you are. I just thought that when we broke up with was about Puck and Santana and all this other stuff? It's totally new to me."

"Finn, I will always be sorry for cheating on you with Noah. It was a horrible thing to do, and I take full responsibility for my actions. It's just now that I've had time to look back.."

"You realize he's the one you want?" Finn asks. "It's kinda obvious Rachel, I mean everyone sees it."

"That's not what I was going to say," Rachel sighs. "You can be so impossible sometimes," she adds. "Honestly Finn, what I feel for Noah has nothing to do with what you and I once shared…"

"What do you feel for Puck, Rach? Seriously, stop acting like I'm stupid and just tell me."

And he watches her, she's like looking around and then she just stares up at him with those big brown eyes that he loves, "I don't know." She barely whispers. "I'm sorry Finn… I just really don't have an answer for you."

"That is an answer Rachel," he shrugs.

"No, it's me stating a fact. I don't know where my feelings are regarding Noah, but I do know that it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, sure it doesn't." Finn frowns. "Look, I've got to go, class and all…."

"Of course," Rachel nods. "I just, I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Yeah well, they kinda already are."

And yeah, he just leaves her standing there looking all tiny and sad. He sucks, he knows that and it makes him feel terrible, but he just didn't know what to say. Rachel wants Puck, she really does, even if she can't just say it. She wants Puck and she thinks what they had was like horrible or something, and it's just not true. He doesn't understand anything that's happening and it just wants things to go back to normal. He just really doesn't know what normal is anymore.

* * *

He's on his way to lunch when he feels a hand grab him front the back. He jumps slightly because, seriously, he's kinda freaked out.

"You freaking made her cry dude!" Puck's voice rings out as he grabs him by his shoulder and practically turns him around.

"What?"

Puck's mad, he can see it in his eyes, and he's known the guy for like forever. This is like one of his madder than mad faces.

"You made Rachel cry," Puck speaks with gritted teeth. "By the time I found her in the bathroom she was all snotty and cryin' and it's not cool."

He jerks out of Puck's grasp, "Man, get off me," he grunts. "What are you talking about?"

"Right, cause you don't know. Kurt freakin' texted me that Rachel texted him saying she was all emotionally spent or some crap, and when I found her she was in the bathroom having this hardcore meltdown."

Finn just kinda stares at him, because he totally didn't see this coming. Yeah sure, Rachel was swearing her sad face when he left her, but there were no tears in her eyes, like none at all. "Dude, I didn't mean to…"

"To what? Yell at her? Make her feel like crap? You should have seen her, she was a blabbering mess… "

"And I bet you were all too happy to kiss it all better huh, Puckerman?"

Puck just glares at him again, "You really going there?"

"I'm no idiot!"

"Are we sure about that?" Puck asks. "Dude, seriously, this whole me and Rachel thing, you've gotta let it go."

"She doesn't want me back, you really expect me to believe that has nothing to do with all the time she's been spending with you lately? Dude, you were practically on top of her in my bedroom the other day!"

"I was going for her phone!" Puck lets out. "Seriously, buy a clue Hudson, she doesn't want you, because she just doesn't want you! You yanked her around so much that she finally just got fed up with all your crap and moved on!"

"Moved on to you maybe…" Finn mutters.

"Yeah, cause that's all it can be right? You can't get it through your gigantic ego that maybe the girl just doesn't want you? She turned into some wacked up crazy person around you. Guess she finally just snapped out of it or something."

Finn just stares at Puck because seriously, is he really going to play things like this. "She wants you, she pretty much told me she did, so stop treating me like I'm stupid."

"When you stop acting stupid I will," Puck huffs. "Look, I don't know what Rachel told you, but I'm being legit here, nothing is going on there. I can look you in the eyes and swear if you want me to, but I haven't made a single move on Rachel since the two of you broke up!"

Finn lets out a deep breath and drops his head. "Do you want to?" And seriously, he knows he sounds like some pathetic five year old girl right now but whatever. He just needs to know something.

Puck looks at him, like really looks at him and shrugs his shoulders, "I dunno, maybe," he says and his voice is suddenly all hoarse. "Whatever, doesn't even matter."

Finn kinda feels his stomach fall because he totally wasn't expecting that. Puck looks all sad now, and it's crazy, because he's the one that should be upset. He's the one that love Rachel, and honestly, it's not like Puck will ever love her the same way.

"How long do think it'd last?" Finn asks. "You'd cheat on her in the first hour…"

"Right, cause that's what I do huh? You know anything about cheating Finn? Maybe we should ask Q, think she'd have an opinion on that? 'Course you were all faithful to her right?" Puck smirks. "Face facts dude, you're no better than me and you know."

"And what, you're better for Rachel than I am?" Finn laughs.

"Did I ever say that? You want the truth? Neither one of us are good enough for a girl like Rachel! Don't you get it? She's the biggest thing to ever happen to this school, this whole freakin' town. She's got these dreams, and unlike the rest of us, that girl's got what it takes to make it."

"You don't think I know that?" Finn asks.

"No, I don't think you've got a clue, if you did you'd get why she doesn't want you back," Puck shrugs. "Thing is, I made you a promise to keep my hands off her, and even if it sucks, I've kept it. So leave her alone about whatever you think is going on."

"You can't…."

"Can't what?" Puck asks stepping closer to him, "Just don't make her cry again, I suck at that kinda thing, and she's freakin' overdramatic anyway," he groans, "Besides, I don't want to have to break you or something…" he adds staring at Finn. "Whatever, I'm done with this."

Puck just turns on his heel and walks away leaving Finn standing alone in the hallway. And seriously, he feels like he's gonna throw up now. He doesn't understand anything that's going on, like nothing, it's all confusing and weird, and he just doesn't get it. With a frown he turns away from the cafeteria and heads to the weight room, somehow he has got to clear his head.

* * *

Finn practically has to give himself a pep talk before he heads to the auditorium for glee that evening. Seriously, his day was pretty much sucky all the way through. He's not even singing today, so he really just wants to get this over and go home. He wants his bed, and his music, and sleep, lots of sleep, because it will make this day finally end. Also? Usually when he has like the worse day ever, his mom makes him these awesome chocolate chip, peanut butter cookies, and yeah, he could totally use a few of those right now.

So yeah, he's the last person to walk into the auditorium and he's pretty sure everyone is talking about him. Mostly, because everyone is talking low, and yeah, Rachel says something to Mercedes and Mercedes actually points at him. He thinks that's kinda a dead give away…

He just kinda drops his head and takes a seat next to Quinn, and crap now Sam is glaring at him again. Whatever, someone needs to remind the dude that Quinn is all about Chandler these days. It's kinda time for Evans to get over the whole kissing thing, for real.

"You okay?" Quinn whispers.

"No." He shrugs.

"You're day suck that bad?"

"I don't' think it can get much worse."

"Well… that's something at least, right?" Quinn offers with a tiny smile.

"Okay guys, now that Finn is here, are we ready for day to of our solo auditions?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Hey Mr. Schuester," Puck speaks up, "Think I could go first? I kinda changed my song last minute and all, but I'd like get it over with."

"Sure Puck," Mr. Schuester smiles, "Go for it."

Finn watches as Rachel looks up at Puck with this questioning look on her face. "You changed your song? Do you really think that was a good idea?"

"Chill babe, I got this," Puck shrugs.

"I thought we decided…." Rachel begins.

"And then I decided on my own," Puck laughs, "Just wasn't feelin' the other one today," he adds glaring at Finn.

"I see." Rachel frowns. "You do realize you're taking a risk by changing your song…"

"I'm all about me some risk," Puck just smirks.

"Yes I suppose most of the time you are," Rachel frowns.

Puck just nods his head and smirks over at Finn, seriously, it's like this cocky smirk with a tiny nod, and crap, what is he going to sing?

"What's Puck up too?" Quinn whispers.

"No idea."

"Must be a love song for Rachel," Quinn mutters. "It's going to be like 'Sweet Caroline' all over again," she adds rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Finn nods. "You're probably right."

Puck walks up on the stage, grabs his guitar, and walks over to the microphone, "So yeah, Evans was talking about how Country music is all about feelings and emotions and saying what you're thinking and crap, and this song? I guess it kinda does that…"

He watches as Puck starts playing his guitar and the drummer starts playing too and then, he hears the words.

_You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
If not for me she'd still be yours today  
We're both men here so why play games  
Why don't we call a spade a spade_

Finn jerks his head up as Puck starts singing. He hears whispering all around him and crap, is this seriously happening? He looks over at Rachel, her mouth is sorta gapped open, and her eyes are like huge. He looks over at Sam and the dude looks like he's gonna fall over laughing.

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man_

He swallows as the chorus echoes through his ears. Finn feels his throat burn as he grips his seat with his hands.

"He is not seriously doing this," Quinn whispers.

"Puckerman is totally owning you up there," Santana tells him with a smirk. "This is made of awesome!"

He just kinda glares at Santana as Puck kinda skips his way down the stairs as he sings. He's got this stone cold look on his face, and he walks over toward Finn, glares at him and just stops as he hits his second verse.

_Well you think all your anger is justified  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you  
You want her back, but it's too late  
Why don't we just cut to the chase_

"So the Puckleberry is back on huh?" He hears Mercedes whisper to Rachel.

"No, no it's not…It's just..no," Rachel stammers.

"Right," Mercedes scoffs, "I've got to tell Kurt about this one," she smirks.

Finn just shakes his head and stares back at Puck as he heads back up on the stage. He swears right now would be a good time to hurt him, seriously, freaking hurt the dude, because this, this isn't cool.

Puck just keeps singing and glaring, and glaring and singing, and Finn really needs this to just end. He listens as he goes back into the chorus and looks over at Rachel as she bites her lip and stares up at Puck with those wide eyes again.

He kinda wishes he could get into her mind right this second and know what she's thinking. He's staring at her as she kinda moves to the beat, but honestly she just looks confused.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks putting a hand on his arm. "You're not going to kill him are you?"

"I'm thinking about it," Finn mutters.

"I wouldn't do that," she sighs. "You kinda suck at fighting, and Puck, he doesn't…."

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man_

Puck sings a few more notes and then the music fades out and the judges and Brittany start clapping. Everyone else? They're just kinda staring…

"Dude what was that!" Finn yells out standing up. "Seriously not cool!"

"You didn't like my song?" Puck asks as he jumps off the stage. "I'm offended."

"That was crap! If you've got something to say to me…" Finn starts.

"Pretty sure I just said it all up there," Puck shrugs.

"You said you'd stay way from her," Finn fumes, "You told me you would, but you couldn't! You can't help yourself can you? First Quinn and now Rachel?"

"Get over yourself Hudson," Puck huffs. "I freakin' dated Rachel before you did!"

"While she wanted me!" Finn shouts.

"Will the both of you just stop?" A female voice suddenly yells out.

Finn takes a breath and turns to see Rachel glaring at them, "Just stop it, the both of you," she fumes. "I'm sorry Mr. Schuester but I need to get some air." She adds biting her lip.

Finn feels his heart kinda sink when he watches her run out of the room. He doesn't even have time to think before Puck is running after her.

"Best Glee practice ever!" Santana claps loudly and seriously, she is literally bouncing in her seat grinning from ear to ear. Hooking with her? Dumbest mistake ever!

"Got that right," Mercedes nods.

"That's enough," Mr. Schuester frowns. "Okay, let's just keep going…"

Finn rolls his eyes, "I can't do this," he frowns. "I need to check on Rachel, make sure she's okay."

"Pretty sure Puckerman has her covered," Santana smirks.

He hears Mr. Schue calling after him but he just ignores him as he heads out the door that leads to the hallway.

He stops when he sees Puck and Rachel standing in a corner. They both look like someone has kicked them or something, and it makes him almost want to laugh.

"How did that help anything Noah? Honestly, it just made things even more complicated."

"Yeah I know, I just do stuff sometimes," Puck shrugs, "I don't think and…"

"It's just, you told me that we couldn't happen," Rachel whispers, "And then you sing a song like that…"

Puck touches Rachel's arm with his hand, "I know, it wasn't suppose to get so complicated and screwed up."

Complicated, screwed up? Yeah, Finn was pretty sure everything was screwed up for all of them now. This was not the way it was suppose to go. Seriously, he was supposed to be back with Rachel now, not watching….this.

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean Finn has been my bro for like, forever or something and I made him that stupid promise, and after the Quinn thing, and the making out with you thing, I just didn't want to go down that road again…."

"And I completely understood all of that," Rachel nods. "I agreed we should keep our relationship platonic, remember?"

Finn frowns, okay so whatever, maybe nothing had happened with Rachel and Puck, but he knew now that he was the only reason. They totally wanted each other and the only stopping with was Puck's promise to him. It kinda made things feel even worse, because now? Now he knows Puck is being this good guy. It was a lot easier to be mad at him when he thought he was totally lying.

"Yeah, in that little short black skirt of yours," Puck grins. "Made it hard for me to remember why I was being all good and crap…"

"Perhaps I should start wearing pants around you…"

"Don't even joke about that," Puck warns.

"Finn is so angry now Noah, with both of us, I just don't' know what we're supposed to do."

"Finn is being a total tool about all this," Puck groans. "If the dude would just listen for five seconds he'd get that I'm being totally legit with him."

"Perhaps it's hard for him to believe, because it's so obvious that we have developed something amazing over the last few weeks," Rachel says smiling up at Puck.

Amazing? Amazing? How could Rachel and Puck have something amazing? What he had with Rachel was amazing, she had said so herself, everyone had. It was this awesome thing, that just felt right. No way could he see Puck making her feel like that. It just didn't seem right…

"Rach, babe don't go there…"

"It is the truth."

"Yeah, maybe but…We talked about this," Puck sighs. "I don't like it anymore than you do."

"So nothing has changed?" Rachel questions. "Even after today? The song? You're fight with Finn?"

"I dunno, I guess I just can't do that to him, even if he wants to kill me right, I've gotta stand by my word."

"Can I just say that while I'm proud of you, I don't particularly like that you picked this time to become an honest man?" Rachel smiles.

Puck kinda leans down to wear his forehead is almost against Rachel's and smiles, "Yeah, kinda blows huh?"

"Yes, actually it does," Rachel agrees. "I really think if given the chance, we might actually be able to make things work this time…"

In his whole life, Finn is pretty sure he has never saw Puck so soft with a girl. He watches as Puck bites his lip a little and just stares down at Rachel, and its weird. It's like he's this different person around her, he's not pretending to be anything, he's just being….nice.

Finn swallows as Puck wraps his arms around Rachel's waist, "Two good looking Jews like us? Dude we'd be awesome. This seriously sucks."

"I think that's an under statement," Rachel nods. "You know under your rough exterior you are an amazing guy Noah."

"You just figuring that out?"

"No," Rachel sighs. "I just wish I had of realized it when we were actually dating…"

"Wouldn't have dumped the Puckster then huh?" He smirks. "Too late for all that wishing stuff now, don't do anybody any good."

"I suppose."

"Yeah so we should probably get back in there. Artie said his song was gonna be epic."

"Artie is a bit confident isn't he?"

"Only way to be," Puck laughs.

"Things are going to change between us now, aren't they?" Rachel asks. "After Regionals, you're going to stop spending so much time with me…."

"Babe, if I keep hangin' around like I am now, something's bound to happen."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid you would say."

"Rach, I don't like this, it makes me want to smack a wall or something…"

Finn watches as Rachel just stands there, staring up at Puck with this sad look on her face. Suddenly she stands on her tiptoes and touches Puck's face with her hand all soft like. He sees Puck move a hand to her face and then Finn's watching Rachel reach up and kiss Puck on the lips. It's just this quick kiss, and then Rachel is pulling away and Puck is looking all confused.

"Wow," Rachel whispers touching her lips, "I think I understand now."

"Huh?" Puck asks.

"Something Finn said, it makes sense now."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Rachel just smiles sadly at Puck and shrugs her shoulders, "Fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah," Rachel nods. "Fireworks."

And Finn is pretty sure whatever was left of his heart just…._died_.

* * *

Songs used: Man to Man by Gary Allan..


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** I have GOT to take time to thank everyone for all the feedback, and alerts I have gotten on this story.. Ya'll have filled my little inbox with such joy, and I can't thank you enough! I will do my best to post the next chapter of this story tomorrow...

* * *

Finn has never liked it when people feel all sorry for themselves, but whatever, he's totally doing it right now. Rachel doesn't just kinda like Puck, she's totally into him, no scratch that, they are totally into each other. He sees it now, sees things in a way that he never saw it before and he hates it.

He hates that when Rachel looks up at Puck she looks at him like he's everything. He hates that when Puck smiles at Rachel he's the same guy that secretly tucks his sister in and watches chick flicks with him mom. When Puck is with Rachel, he's Noah, and Finn knows what that means. This thing, it's real, seriously, and honestly real.

He goes home and falls on the couch with a thud. He's done with this day and everything that came with it. Puck and his stupid song, and Santana and all her remarks, he just wants to forget about it.

"So, I heard you had a very interesting glee meeting today…"

He rolls his eyes as Kurt walks in and sits down in the chair beside the couch. "Dude, I'm not doing this right now."

"Of course not, right now you are busy feeling sorry for yourself, correct?" Kurt asks.

"So what if I am?" Finn huffs.

"Oh, I see nothing wrong with an occasional pity party if it's warranted," Kurt shrugs. "In fact in your case I almost feel sorry for all parties involved."

"Who have you been talking to?" Finn asks glaring at his stepbrother.

"I just left Rachel's house," he smiles softly. "She's very distraught over the situation at hand."

He sits up a little and stares at Kurt, "What did she say?"

"Somehow she feels all of this is her fault," he frowns. "She's afraid she has ruined a lifetime friendship between you and Puck."

"But it's not her fault, not totally…" Finn groans.

"Not totally?" Kurt asks. "Honestly Finn, do you really think Rachel or Puck set out to have feelings for one another?"

"Well no," Finn sighs. "I know they didn't, but he promised me…"

"Yes of course he did, but you must see that this is a complicated situation for everyone involved. Rachel is devastated over everything that has happened. Puck has told her that they must keep their distance out of respect for you, and she's not even sure if she can duet with him at Regionals," Kurt sighs.

"What? She's not singing with him?"

"She isn't sure she can sing with either of you right now," Kurt shrugs. "If she doesn't that almost guarantees us Warblers the victory," he adds with a tiny smile, "But somehow it makes the whole thing feel…cheap."

"This all sucks so bad," Finn mutters. "This wasn't supposed to get so screwed up," he adds shaking his head. "Rachel was supposed to tell me she still loved me at the park, and we were totally suppose to get back together. That's how I planned it in my head, and it just didn't happen…"

"Finn, if we could have everything we daydreamed, do you really think I'd be stuck here in Lima? I realize it's hard for you to understand, because high school has been so kind to you, but sometimes, life doesn't happen the way we want it too." Kurt frowns.

"I _love_ her," Finn speaks.

Kurt lets out a loud groan, "Can we please just look at this situation honestly for a moment? Sometimes Finn, the greatest love stories have the most tragic endings," Kurt speaks folding his hands together. "From the beginning you're relationship with Rachel has been dramatic, and rocky," he shrugs. "Perhaps this time it has simply run its course."

"Whose side are you on?" Finn asks.

"I'm trying to be neutral." Kurt sighs. "However, I realize it seems like I'm taking Rachel's side."

"Yeah, 'cause you're kinda are," Finn says standing up, because whatever, he's pretty much done here.

"No, I have just learned in my life that sometimes letting go of someone is a lot easier than holding on to them, especially when that person has already let you go…"

"That's confusing," Finn grumbles rubbing his forehead. "All I know is that everything sucks, and I just want to forget about it."

"Perhaps the best thing to do is to just deal with the matter once and for all," Kurt suggests.

"That's kinda what my whole day was," Finn mutters.

"That's not the way Rachel told it."

"Whatever dude, I'm done. Just so freakin' done."

* * *

And so yeah, he really meant what he said to Kurt. He's just totally done with this whole thing. He drives around for like an hour just trying to decide what to do. He calls Rachel's phone but she never answers and when he tries Puck's it goes straight to voicemail. Whatever. They're probably together laughing at him or something.

That's kinda when it hits him that maybe he just needs to go see Puck. He's pretty much in the mood to finally say everything he's thinking so right now would be the perfect time. He knows by tomorrow he'll talk himself out of doing this.

He almost turns around twice but Puck doesn't live to far away so yeah, when he sees his house come into view he just decides go to for it. He's nervous when he pulls into Puck's driveway but whatever he's ready to tell the dude, he can have Rachel and just be done with it. He's tired of trying to understand anything that's going on so maybe if he just gives up everyone will just move one.

The weird thing is when he gets to Puck's he sees Shelby's vehicle in the driveway. He frowns because now his whole plan is pretty much blown. Still he figures he can knock on the door, tell Puck he can have Rachel and leave. He's not sure how Puck will react but he's not sure he cares either.

He's walking up the driveway when he looks through the big windows in Puck's living room. The curtains are open and the lights are shining in the house. He kinda stops when he sees Puck standing there with Beth in his arms. He swallows hard when he realizes Rachel is standing beside Puck with her hand on Beth's back, and she's smiling this wide happy smile. He doesn't see Shelby, but he figures she's somewhere around.

What he does see is all that really matters. He sees his best friend holding his daughter with a smile on his face that only a father could have. He sees the girl he loves standing there too; supporting a guy she is obviously totally crazy about. He watches them share these little looks and then he watches Rachel laugh as Beth slaps Puck playfully in the face. Puck just smiles at the little girl as he lifts her in the air slighting and kisses her forehead.

Finn turns around with a frown and heads back to his car. He's pretty sure he's seen all he can handle for one night. Rachel _used_ to be his, Beth was _almost_ his, and now they both belong to Puck. Everything always ends up in Puck's hands, and honestly, he doesn't know why.

* * *

He drives over to Quinn's house, his mind still racing and his heart kinda pounding. He doesn't really know why he picks Quinn's house to go to, he just knows he can't go home and he really just wants someone to talk to.

He pulls up at Quinn's and practically runs to the door. Her mom's car is gone so he's kinda hoping that she's by herself. Lately it seems like she's the only person he can talk to. He knocks on the door and tries to take a deep breath.

When the door opens and he sees Quinn staring back at him, he doesn't really know what to say. "Finn?"

"He has everything." He mutters.

"What?"

"Puck."

Quinn lets out a sigh and opens the door wider, "Come in."

"I just didn't know where else to go," he frowns as she shuts the door behind him.

"It's fine Finn," Quinn speaks softly, "What's happened now?"

"I went to see Puck, I dunno, I guess I'm just sick of this whole mess and I was just gonna tell him to take Rachel and leave me alone…"

"That sounds like a stupid idea," Quinn groans. "You didn't actually do that did you?"

"No, because I was walking to the door and saw Puck in the window holding Beth, and Rachel was with him and I just…. I left."

"Beth?" Quinn swallows. "Beth was at Puck's house?"

"Yeah, Shelby's car was out front," he nods.

"He just can't let it go can he?" Quinn frowns. "Seriously he signed the same papers I did! Why can he not just walk away?"

"I don't know, maybe because he didn't really want to give her up?" Finn guesses. "You did kinda talk him into that whole thing."

"Not the point," Quinn groans. "Why did Shelby even come back?"

"Who knows," Finn sighs. "It's just, you should have saw them together. Rachel and Puck just standing there staring at each other with these looks on their faces while Beth giggled in his arms. It just hurt.."

"Right," Quinn nods rolling her eyes. "Rachel and Puck are playing house with _my_ daughter, but lets bring this back around to you," she speaks glaring at him.

"Sorry," Finn mutters. "You can still see her you know."

"No, I can't,' Quinn sighs. "I can't, because it would just hurt too bad," she speaks slowly. "Why doesn't anyone get that?"

"I think I kinda do," Finn frowns.

"Whatever," Quinn speaks quickly and he swears he kinda sees something flash in her eyes. Sometimes he wonders if Quinn even knows how to be real with someone, "So Puck and Rachel, are they really together now?"

He follows her into her den and they sit down in the couch, "I don't think so. Kurt said Puck was trying to avoid her, but he wasn't avoiding her tonight."

"This all really sucks for you," Quinn sighs, "I'm sorry."

Finn doesn't really say anything, he just stares at her, "Why him?"

"What?"

"Why Puck? Why is it always Puck? I just don't get it, I mean what is it about him that makes girls want him over me?"

"Finn, my situation was a bit different," Quinn frowns.

"You had to feel something for him," Finn tells her. "I know you Quinn, at least enough about you to know that you had to feel _something_."

She nods her head, "You really want to do this?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know I mean I guess deep down he's actually a decent guy."

"So do I just suck that bad?" Finn asks.

"No, no it's not like that, it's complicated…"

"Quinn I just need to get it, I dunno maybe I don't want to hear all this stuff, but it's like there is only two girls that I've ever really cared about, and Puck has gotten to them both. I guess I'm just all confused." Finn speaks shaking his head.

Quinn stares at him for a second and then nods, Okay, well sometimes, he actually listened to me. Like I would talk to him in class and he would remember what I said two weeks later. And he could read me, like when I was having a bad day, he'd just walk by and be all 'those pants don't make your butt look big', and it made me smile. So when I was feeling all bad about myself he was kinda there, and I remembered all the times when he had been so nice to me."

"Oh."

"Finn you were a great boyfriend, seriously, you were awesome it's just sometimes you were all about you, and I was all about me and it messed things up. But Puck, he just kinda said these little things when I needed to hear them, and for a girl, that's something special."

"Do you think that's why Rachel wants him?"

"I don't know. I think they talk a lot, and I get the idea that they both listen to each other," she shrugs. "Just from what people have told me, they just kinda get each other. And there is something to be said about a bad boy, even if he's a reformed bad boy," Quinn smiles.

"You think I've lost her don't you?" Finn asks.

"For now at least," Quinn nods. "But I mean, anything can happen down the road."

"Maybe…"

"So what are you going to do?" Quinn asks. "You kind of hold all the cards now."

"Yeah," Finn nods. "I don't really know, I mean I should totally be furious at both of them right?"

"I'd probably be forming some kind of epic revenge against them right now, but you're a much nicer person than I am," Quinn smiles. "In all honesty, I don't even think they planned this."

"No, I know they didn't. I dunno, I kinda think that makes it worse, 'cause I know now that they feel like crap too."

"Can you handle seeing them together?" Quinn asks.

Finn drops his head and lets out a sigh, "I don't know." With a frown he looks at her, "I think maybe I should go though. Thanks for putting up with me tonight."

He watches Quinn smile as he stands to his feet, "It's okay, to be honest I think we actually make pretty decent friends."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Finn smiles as he walks toward the door.

"Hey Finn," Quinn calls and he just kinda stops and turns around to see her staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is Beth happy?" She says in a tiny whisper.

"Yeah, both times I saw her she was all smiling and stuff."

"Does she…" Quinn stops and drops her head and then when she looks back up at him, she's biting her lip, "Does she look like me at all?"

"Yeah," Finn smiles. "She has your eyes."

Quinn just sorta smiles and he swears even her eyes seem brighter all of a sudden, "Thanks," she tells him.

"Yeah, no problem," he nods.

"This doesn't change anything though," she speaks and her words are kinda rushed as she walks over to him, "I still…I just can't do it, seeing her, knowing her.."

"I understand," Finn nods and for once he kinda thinks he really does.

"And you'll do the right thing," Quinn tells him staring up at him seriously. "You're Finn Hudson," she smiles, "You always do the right thing eventually."

"Yeah, I sure hope so," he sighs, because honestly he's not real sure how he's gonna make all this work.

* * *

He's headed to his locker the next day after like no sleep at all when he sees Santana, Mercedes and Tina waiting for him. He swallows, because Santana is super scary on her on, but with Mercedes by her side, it's even worse.

"Look here Finnerella," Santana hisses at him, "I get that your fairy godmother turned your freaking carriage back to a pumpkin or whatever, but you better fix this crap, and you better fix it now."

Mercedes and Tina are both nodding and all he can do is stare at them because he has no clue what Santana just said. "Huh?"

"Puckerman stole your glass slipper at midnight, the step sisters won the prince," Santana speaks glaring at him, "Whatever, you're clueless."

"No, you're just making no sense." Finn tries.

"I got what she said," Mercedes smirks.

"Yeah, made sense to me too," Tina agrees.

"Then it must be some weird girl language," Finn frowns. "What do you want Santana?"

"Okay, here's the deal, I quit the Cheerios because of your sappy Hallmark card speech, so now the only chance I have of a championship this year is going to Nationals with you losers. The thing is Santana Lopez loves her some trophy's, and you best be making sure I bring one home, or I'm going to make you regret the day you ever looked at that little singing diva you've got the warm fuzzies for."

"Did you just say warm fuzzies?" Finn asks.

"You don't want to make me mad Hudson."

"Fine, look I still have no idea what you're even talking about," Finn huffs.

"I'm talking about Polly Pockets bowing out of the duet with Puckerman," she snaps. "She told Mercedes she's not singing with Puck because she thinks you're some fragile flower now. Look, while I _own_ any song I sing, that duet was pretty much a guarantee to win us Regionals, so you best be doing something to make it happen."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Fix it." Mercedes pipes up.

"I don't care what you do," Santana adds, "But the Puckleberry goodness better be up on that stage at Regionals, or I i_will/i _own you."

"Rachel's not going to give up a duet just because of me," Finn sighs. "She might say it, but she won't ever do it."

"She's telling Mr. Schue today at practice," Tina speaks up. "She's serious about this."

"And it better not happen," Mercedes adds. "That duet is all kinds of fierce and we need it to get to Nationals."

"I don't know what you think I can do," Finn sighs.

"Seriously?" Santana laughs, "Look I know most of the time you're just an enormous tree of dumb, but even you can't be this clueless, all you've gotta do is make sure Thumbelina knows your not going to fall into some deep depression just because she gets all vocally hot and bothered on stage with Puckerman."

"Seriously Santana, sometimes…" Finn mutters.

"You do not want to finish that thought Hudson," Santana warns stepping up closer to him. "Anyway," she adds with a shrug, "I think we understand each other now, correct?"

"Yeah, sure." Finn speaks through gritted teeth, "Can I go now?"

"Of course," Santana nods with this sudden weird smile, "And Finn, have a _wonderful_ day."

He watches as the three girls walk off and he lets out a groan as he leans against his locker. He doesn't really know how he's gonna get Santana off his back. He's pretty sure she's serious about killing him if he doesn't make Rachel sing, but seriously, how can he make Rachel do anything? It's not like he doesn't want her to sing either, because he knows she's got the most awesome voice ever, and he hates to admit it, but she does sound good with Puck. With a frown he takes out his phone and types out a quick text.

_meet me in the music room after class its important _

He hits send and lets out a large breath, he's not sure what's going to happen, but something's gotta give.

* * *

He walks into the room just as music fills the air around him. He sees Rachel standing over by the piano, her eyes closed as she sings her heart think you're already gone

_I think I'm finally scared now_  
_You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong_  
_I think you're already leaving_  
_Feels like your hand is on the door_  
_I thought this place was an empire_  
_But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

He kinda just stares at her because she always amazing when she sings. She just kinda goes to this place, in own world or something, and everything just comes out. He knows this song, he used to play it a lot, but deep down Finn is pretty sure she's not singing about him.

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try_  
_I think I could need - this in my life_  
_I think I'm just scared - I think too much_  
_I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

He wonders if he should stop her, let her know he's in the room. He just…can't. It's like she's pouring herself into the song and for some reason he needs to hear it. Can she really be this crazy over Puck? He wants to understand it all, figure out what to do, but things just keep jumbling together in his head.

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home_  
_There's an awful lot of breathing room_  
_But I can hardly move_  
_If you're gone - baby you need to come home_  
_Cuz there's a little bit of something me_  
_In everything in you _

_I bet you're hard to get over_  
_I bet the room just won't shine_  
_I bet my hands I can stay here_  
_I bet you need - more than you mind_

She turns around mid-way through and her eyes all big and she just stops. She drops the music onto the piano and stares over at him. "Finn?"

"I love that song." He speaks with a tight smile, "I think that was the best cover I've heard of it," he adds.

"Oh, thank you…I didn't know you were here.." She speaks clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, I'm meeting someone here," he nods.

"Oh I was just…"

"Singing about Puck?" he asks with a frown.

"No," she stutters, "Well maybe, I don't know, I should really just go…"

His stomach kinda just ties in knots all of a sudden, and he feels this weird nervousness come over him. He's heard people talk about that moment, that either made or broke their friendships, relationships, or whatever, and he just kinda knows, this is his moment,. If he lets Rachel walk out now, he's not sure they'll ever be anything ever again.

"Rach wait," he says touching her arm. "I'm, I'm sorry," he sputters out.

"What?"

"You know for…everything."

He watches as she lets out a deep breath, "I'm sorry too," she begins. "I never meant for things to get so out of hand. Honestly everything that has gone on, it's all caught me by surprise…"

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"I just, I never wanted to hurt you Finn." She frowns. "I know it's silly but there was this part of me that thought I would love you forever, I truly believed that we were that couple, the one that would prove everyone wrong, but as I look back on things I know now…."

"We're not?" He asks.

"I don't think so now, no."

"Do you love Puck?" He asks.

"Love is such a strong emotion," she speaks biting her lip. "So no I'm not in love with Noah."

"Could you be, someday maybe?"

She stares up at with wide eyes, "I don't know. I can't really explain what I feel for Noah, but it'd be lying to you if I said I felt nothing. There's always been…something, a pull, a tug, this feeling when I'm around him, and I suppose I let it grow without meaning to…"

"Oh."

"But Finn, you have to know nothing is happening there. We've addressed the matter and Noah and I both feel we would be better as friends."

"Kurt said you don't want to do your duet with Noah now…"

"It would be very hard considering how much of myself I put into my singing."

"But you've worked so hard on that duet."

"That's true but…"

"Yo Finn, you in here?" Puck's voice suddenly booms and Finn looks over at Rachel to see her take a couple of steps back.

"Yeah man," he speaks letting out a breath because suddenly this is so freaking awkward.

"Noah…" Rachel speaks, "I should go…"

"Nah, I can go, don't wanna bother you two…" Puck starts.

"I was singing when Finn came in," Rachel speaks quickly. "He said he was waiting on someone, you I suppose?"

"Yeah, something like that," he nods.

"Okay then, so I'll just go…"

He watches as Rachel practically runs out of the room, almost tripping as she gets to the door and all he can do is shake his head.

"So yeah, did I come at a bad time?" Puck questions.

"No, we just kinda fixed some stuff."

"Oh, that's cool." Puck nods.

"She doesn't want me," Finn shrugs. "She's not going to either…"

"Look man if that's what you wanted to talk to me about…" Puck starts frowning.

"No dude, I mean yeah, we need to talk about it, but I dunno, we need to talk about a lot of stuff."

"I don't really do all that talking crap…" Puck grunts. "It's kinda not my thing."

"I saw you last night," Finn says ignoring the comment. "I came by your house, and I saw you through the window with Beth."

"Dude, I didn't even know you were there.."

"I left."

"Oh."

"It kinda looked like one of those moment type things," Finn shrugs. "You and Rachel, you looked happy with her."

Puck frowns, "Yeah about that, I asked Rachel to come over, but it's just 'cause this whole thing is kinda new to me, still weird ya know? And I think I dunno, Shelby seems more relaxed when Rach is around too…."

"Yeah," Finn nods, "I get it."

"You do?"

"The Beth thing? Yeah, I mean I kinda do, Rachel is good with that kinda stuff, and it's gotta be intense."

"Crazy is what it is," he nods. "Totally never thought I'd have a chance to be anything to that kid," he shrugs. "Now I'm gonna get a few visits a year, Shelby's even gonna let me come to her birthday parties and stuff. I mean it's not what I wanted, but it's better than nothing."

"That's great dude."

"Yeah, I'm kinda stoked about it all." Puck nods. "Never wanted to let her go, so I mean I'll take whatever I can get. Plus, she's like the best kid ever."

He watches as Puck's eyes light up, "Yeah? That's awesome."

"Yeah, she don't do all that whining and crying, and Shelby says she's doing all that baby stuff faster than she's suppose to too. I knew my kid would be a genius," he laughs, "Totally got her awesome genes from me."

"I'm glad you're getting this chance."

"Yeah," Puck nods pausing he just kinda stares at Finn, "So dude, you and me are we good? Like for real good?"

"I, well, yeah," he nods. "I'm just trying to figure a lot of stuff out." Finn frowns. "Rachel, she likes you man, like really likes you, for all these deep reasons that I don't get."

"But I told you…"

Finn puts his hand up, "And you want her too, I saw the two of you in the hall, and yeah I know I was listening in but whatever, it was crazy, and I just don't get it, but I do kinda I think," he rambles. "I mean you looked so freaking sad…"

"The Puckster doesn't do sad."

"You want her." Finn states firmly.

"We don't always get what we want," Puck shrugs. "I'll deal."

"Just answer me okay, do you want her 'cause she's Rachel, or because she's just some hot chick?"

"We're starting to do that whole awkward talking thing…" Puck warns. "Kinda makes me feel all weird."

Finn doesn't say anything, he just kinda stares at Puck because the truth is he already knows. He knows that Puck wants Rachel, because she's Rachel, and she's awesome and deep, and just amazing, and it kinda hurts a lot. In a way he kinda wishes she was just some hot chick to Puck, but she's not. She's Rachel, and yeah that makes this whole mess even harder…

"I just…she gets me and I dunno when she's not nutso crazy I get her too sometimes… I think," Puck groans. "Whatever, it's messed up, and I'm not going there so can we just drop it and go shoot hoops after school or something?"

Finn stares at him and swallows, "Yeah man that sounds cool."

"Good, cause I gotta get to class." Puck nods as he walks toward the door. Turning back he frowns, "So yeah, this whole convo, pretty sure it never happened right?"

"Yeah, never happened.' Finn speaks but all he can think as he watches his best friend leave is that the conversation totally happened, and he knows not gonna forget it anytime soon.

* * *

Song Used: If You're Gone: Matchbox 20


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks again for all the awesome comments and alerts... Writing from Finn's POV has been interesting, and I have enjoyed it! I personally feel sorry for all three involved in this story lol... Friendship and Dating are both so important to teachers and balancing the two as they run together can be tough! Thanks again to everyone reading!

* * *

When Finn was little he always thought growing up would be all kinds of cool. He had all these crazy ideas of being the next Peyton Manning or Tom Brady, and having any girl he wanted. He used to think that one day he'd have his face on some cereal box, and he'd do these cool commercials, because that's what football stars do. And yeah maybe he figured out around Freshman year he wasn't gonna be some mega football star, but he was still a Quarterback, and in a town like Lima that meant something.

Now though, he's pretty sure growing up just sucks. It means more than just being popular, because you have to make all these decisions, and you don't get every girl, and sometimes, you have to do things that hurt. Growing up is so not what he thought it was going to be, and right now he kinda wishes he could be a kid one more time.

His mom is gone when he comes in for breakfast but Burt is in the kitchen singing and dancing around. It kinda makes him chuckle when Burt turns around and sees him standing there watching.

"Finn, good you're up. Your mom headed out already but I made blueberry muffins if you're interested."

"Yeah that's cool," Finn nods. "Kinda need to grab it on the run though…"

"Right, so your mom said today's your big glee day," Burt smiles.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm doing my solo," he nods.

"Yeah? How's all that going?"

"Pretty good. Mercedes tried to sing Whitney Houston's version of 'I Will Always Love You' yesterday, and got pretty upset when Mr. Schuester told her it wasn't country."

"But it's not." Burt laughs.

"Yeah, she thought since Dolly Pardon wrote it, she'd get by."

"That's a shame. Mercedes has an awesome voice, the kid should trust it more," Burt shrugs.

"Yeah she should. Anyway, I better leave if I am going to make it on time…" Finn frowns.

"Sure thing," Burt speaks. "So you doing ok? Your mom has been kinda worried about you and I know it's not my place…"

"I'm good," Finn lies.

"Yeah?"

And yeah he just kinda stares at Burt, cause he's never really had a dad, and he doesn't know how all this works. "Life just kinda sucks right now." He breathes out.

"The Rachel and Puck stuff?" Burt asks and then adds, "Between Kurt and Facebook I kinda figured out something was up…"

Right. Burt was friends with all the glee kids on Facebook and his friends were pretty obvious about crap on there. "Oh."

"Sorry you're having such a rough time of it," Burt nods. "Sometimes life just don't make a lot of sense huh?"

"Yeah, guess I just was wrong about some stuff, and I've kinda been stupid about a lot of things too," Finn breathes out. "Rachel and Puck are kinda crazy about each other, but they don't want to hurt me, and I don't want to hurt them either, because Rachel is amazing and Puck is my best friend, and it's just all screwed up."

And yeah he kinda didn't mean to say anything, but it just all sorta came out. He looks at Burt and he's just staring at him. He's sure he thinks he's a total idiot now, which makes this suck even more.

"Sounds like a tough situation for all of you kids. But Finn, you're a stand up guy, you usually do the right thing…"

He kinda snorts and rolls his eyes, "Even if the right thing means I'm the only one paying in the end?"

"Well if you think about it like that, don't do anything," Burt shrugs. "You can't keep Rachel and Puck from feeling what they feel, but you can loose your friendships with both of them if you don't find a way to deal with it."

"I know." Finn sighs.

Burt gives him this knowing look, "You already know what you're going to do don't you?"

"Yeah," Finn frowns. "I knew yesterday."

"You're a good kid Finn, gonna make some girl real happy, just might not be the one you thought it was gonna be. Pretty sure I never thought I'd end up with Kurt's mom until I was smack dab in love with her already," he laughs.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ask Kurt, he knows the whole story by heart." Burt smiles.

Finn nods as he grabs a muffin and then he just looks at Burt, "Thanks," he offers taking a bite of the muffin. "You know for…"

"Yeah, I know." Burt nods. "Tomorrow I'm making raspberry muffins," he speaks, "I'd get up earlier if I were you, they are Kurt's favorite."

Finn just smiles, "I like chocolate chip," he says as he heads out the door.

"I'll keep that in mind." Burt yells after him.

Finn really thinks that this growing up thing wouldn't be so hard if there was like a book or movie or something that just told you how to do it. And yeah he knows there are actual books about being a teenager but right now he needs one with _all_ the answers.

* * *

He's headed to his first class when he hears voices coming from the music room. He sees the door kinda cracked open and when he peaks in the small glass window, he sees Puck and Rachel. He kinda thinks maybe this would be as good of time as any to tell them what's on his mind.

"I can't do this Noah!"

"It's a song Rach, you open your mouth and sing it, not that hard babe."

"It's not even our duet."

"No, but it's a good song and you like it…" Puck frowns. "Just thought if you would sing with me you'd realize how silly you're being about all this."

"Silly? I'm not being silly."

"Yeah, you kinda are."

"My feelings are not silly Noah…" And yeah Finn totally hears that tone in Rachel's voice that usually scares him.

"Right now they are."

"I just don't know if I can do this…"

"Sing with me? Seriously Rach, you kept singing with Finn no matter what happened. I don't get this crap."

"It was different," Rachel shrugs. "Just different."

"Right," Puck scoffs, "Because he's Finn."

"No," Rachel speaks softly, "Because you're Noah."

"Rach, we talked about all of this."

"I know." Rachel nods. "And I think it's wonderful that you are being a loyal friend to Finn. I just, I can't help but think that given the chance, the two of us could have something wonderful."

"You do realize we're not living out some weird chick flick movie and no one in the real world talks like that right?" Puck asks.

"Forgive me for speaking in an educated manner Noah."

"Nah it's not that Rach, it's just this whole thing freakin' sucks and it's my fault."

"You're fault?" Rachel asks.

Finn's eyes widen because isn't all this kinda _his_ fault now? He's sorta the one keeping Rachel and Puck apart now right?

"Yeah, I dunno," Puck frowns shuffling, "Sometimes I wish I'd never messed with Quinn. Maybe then all this wouldn't be happening and everyone could be happy."

Finn watches as Rachel walks over to Noah and touches his arm, "Because of you and Quinn, Beth is here, and despite everything, when I see you with her, or Shelby with her, I know that she is no mistake."

"Yeah, I don't regret that baby," Puck nods. "She's an awesome kid and even if I only get to see her a few times a year, she's still worth all the crap I've been through."

"She's a beautiful little girl."

"Course she is," Puck grins. "Any kid of mine is gonna be freaking gorgeous."

Finn sees Rachel nod and honestly, he knows now that whatever Rachel and Puck have, he won't ever touch it. He's never known Puck to actually talk to a girl, or like anyone about feelings and stuff, but with Rachel it's so different.

"The truth is, all of this is my fault," Rachel frowns. "Had I not been so eager to get back at Finn while we were still together none of this would be happening. I was the one that decided to take you back to my house; I was the one that knew what I was doing…"

"And I went." Puck frowns. "Very willingly."

"You left." Rachel speaks up. "You stopped us from doing something that could have made this much worse."

"Yeah, cause Finn didn't deserve that, not again."

"No, of course he didn't," Rachel nods. "But I had never cheated on Finn…"

"Who knows what would be happening now," Puck speaks up. "You might still be with him, but you'd be all stalker crazy and trust me that Rachel Berry? She's not someone I want to see ever again."

"I know."

"And who knows the dude might've left you for Quinn anyway, can't do the whole what might have been thing, don't really help anyone."

"It's just…"

"It is what it is," Puck shrugs. "We screwed up, all of us, and now we'll deal with it like big boys and girls."

"Why did you have to pick now to become so wise?" Rachel whines.

"Cause life sucks like that." Puck snorts.

"I suppose you're right."

"Always am."

"I think perhaps I can do our duet." Rachel offers suddenly.

"Yeah?" Puck asks.

"I love performing with you Noah," she smiles. "And it's true that our duet will make Regionals amazing."

"Look babe, if I could change things…" Puck frowns. Finn sees him take Rachel's hand all gentle like and then he kinda strokes it once before he lefts it go. It's just one of those moment type things, and as much as it hurts to watch it, he can't help but think this side of Puck is kinda cool.

"I know." Rachel nods.

"Cause you gotta know you're the most awesome chick I know…"

"You used to think I was the craziest girl you knew," Rachel smiles.

"Yeah well, you're still all kinds of crazy, just you know, it's the good kinda crazy now," Puck shrugs.

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel laughs out and Finn just shakes his head because he knows he's heard all he needs to. He's pretty sure he's gotta find Brad before glee today, because he's totally changing his song to the one he worked on last night. It might be hard, but he's pretty sure he knows now that doing the right thing isn't gonna suck as bad as he thought.

* * *

"Finn, wait up!"

He's headed to Glee practice after school when he hears Quinn behind him. "Oh hey," he smiles.

"Today is going to be brutal huh?" She asks.

"Brutal?"

"You, Rachel and Santana singing solos?" Quinn laughs. "Santana says she has this thing wrapped up…"

"Oh," Finn frowns. "Well you did great yesterday."

"You mean with my 'rangeless, predictable, powder puff Taylor Swift' song?" She smirks. "I swear sometimes I think Santana's horns are actually going to pop out of her head."

"Santana is evil," Finn shrugs. "Don't worry about what she says."

"I don't," Quinn nods. "I just get annoyed with everyone acting like I'm the weakest link."

"That's silly," Finn smiles, "You have an awesome voice."

"Thanks," Quinn laughs, "So, you seem in a better mood today. Does that mean things are better?"

Finn frowns, "Not really, I just kinda know what I need to do now."

"Ah, so Finn Hudson the hero has finally emerged," Quinn smirks.

Finn glares at his ex-girlfriend, "It's not like that."

"Like I said the other night, you always get around to doing the right thing, it's just who you are."

Finn rolls his eyes as he opens the door to the auditorium, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Of course it's not," Quinn offers. "It's one of the reasons I fell for you…"

"Right, did me a lot of good in the long run," he mutters.

"Finn, you're a good guy, you should be proud of that."

He doesn't argue with her because right now he's just not in the mood. Puck is behind him sitting beside Mike and Rachel is sitting on the far end next to Mercedes. He hates all of this, but he can't help but think maybe it will all end today. He doesn't think anything about sitting next to Quinn, but then he sees this look on Santana's face as she walks past them and, yeah, it's not good.

"I swear, you two _again?_" Santana snorts.

"No." Quinn frowns. "I'm with Chandler."

"Of course you are," Santana smirks.

"She's telling the truth Santana," Finn sighs. "Just leave it alone."

"Whatever, not worth my time anyway."

"Maybe I shouldn't have sat here," Finn frowns looking at Quinn.

"Santana is going to talk no matter what," Quinn shrugs.

Finn looks up just as their 'judges' come walking in and take a seat. Mr. Schue is all smiles as he claps his hands together, "Last day of solos, and I do believe we are in for a real treat. I've gotta say, you've all really did an amazing job, and it's going to be a tough decision for us."

"You didn't think we all did amazing," Mercedes mutters.

"Here we go…" Finn hears Artie say under his breath.

"Mercedes, I think you did a wonderful job on 'I Will Always Love You', but it was not the country version of the song," Mr. Schuester frowns.

"I was making it my own," Mercedes speaks glaring over at her teacher.

"By doing a total rip off of Whitney's version?" Santana laughs. "At least the rest of us tried to stick with the whole crappy Country theme."

"You know what Santana? We haven't even heard your song yet, so just shut it," Mercedes speaks.

"Ladies enough," Schuester says letting out one of his deep breaths. "We will be doing a Country theme for Regionals therefore _all_ of the songs will be Country, end of story."

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel says, "While I normally like saving my performance for last to build anticipation, do you think I could go first today?"

"If Finn and Santana are okay with that, then sure Rachel," Mr. Schue grins, "We can't wait to hear what you have for us."

Rachel just nods her head as she walks up on the stage. Finn can't help but stare at her as she takes the microphone in her hand. She smiles nervously as the lights dim for her and Finn knows she's had all of this set up. Unlike everyone else in glee club, Rachel is big on the whole performance thing.

"I decided to stick with the song I chose originally for this audition," she speaks. "It spoke to me then, and I feel that still holds true today," she adds giving Puck a quick glance as song music starts to play.

_Tell me you've had trouble sleeping  
That you toss and turn from side to side  
That it's my face you've been seeing  
In your dreams at night_

_Tell me that you wake up crying  
And you're not sure exactly why  
Tell me that something is missing  
In your life, in your life baby_

And yeah, everyone in the place is staring at Puck because Rachel's got this weird stare going on right in his direction. Finn looks around and realizes even Schue and Coach Bieste are watching Puck for some kind of reaction. Puck kinda scoots down in his seat, but he glances up at Rachel and Finn swears he sees a hint of a smile on his face.

"I swear this glee club has more drama than any episode of Grey's lately," Quinn mutters to him.

Finn just kinda nods his head as looks back up at Rachel, because she's seriously singing her heart out right now, and he knows it's _not_ to him.

_Tell me that you live for love_  
_That forever is never enough_  
_That you've waited all your life to see_  
_That you want so badly to believe_  
_Tell me that it's not just me_

"Girl has it bad," Mercedes chuckles to Tina as Rachel walks back and forth on the stage, turning to look at Puck every few seconds.

"Dude, she picked this song a while back," Puck mutters. "So…Shut it or something."

"You gonna tell me she's not up there singing to you?" Mercedes smirks.

"Oh she's totes singing about you Puckerman," Santana laughs. "You're like her forbidden love or something thanks to Finnerella stealing the glass slipper."

"Will you just stop?" Finn frowns. "Seriously Santana, leave him alone."

"Leave all of us alone," Quinn adds.

"You people suck." Santana frowns.

Finn rolls his eyes and looks back up at the stage where Rachel is singing like she's been doing this song her whole life.  
_  
I could have sworn I saw you smile at me  
Standing in the pouring rain  
At a loss for words and running out of time  
I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said_

_Tell me that you live for love_  
_That forever is never enough_  
_That you've waited all your life to see_  
_That you want so badly to believe_  
_Tell me that it's not just me_

And yeah the more Rachel sings, the more Finn just gets it. Everything makes sense when he sees the way Puck is staring up at her. He's got this serious look in his eyes, and his mouth is kinda falling into this frown, and Finn knows, he's the reason.

He never wanted to loose Rachel to Puck, he never wanted any of this, but he can't stop it. He can't make his best friend not want Rachel, because seriously, how could anyone not want her? He gets it, why Puck loves Rachel, and maybe he totally don't get why Rachel is drawn to Puck, but she is and it's real.

"You okay?" He hears Quinn whisper and then he realizes her hand is on his arm and he just kinda nods at her.

"I'm good." He swallows.

"You look kind of intense," she frowns.

"No, I'm okay…. I think."

Hold me now and tell me that you do believe  
In a soul, a soul mate  
And tell me, and tell me, tell me

_Tell me that you live for love_  
_That forever is never enough_  
_That you've waited all your life to see_  
_That you want so badly to believe_  
_Tell me that it's not just me_

Rachel finishes the song as the lights on the stage go out. Naturally everyone in the place claps and Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Brittany are on their feet clapping and yelling for her, and Finn watches as she smiles over at them before she glances over at Puck, as he gives her this little nod.

"Wow Rachel, that was amazing," Mr. Schue laughs. "You're always on your game!"

"Thank you Mr. Schuester." She speaks as she walks over and takes her seat next to Mercedes.

"You killed it girl, _killed_ it!" Mercedes laughs.

"Okay so now Scarlet freaking O'Hara has finished wooing Rhett and Ashley over here," Santana says rolling her eyes, "Does anyone care if I get my song on?" Santana asks standing up.

"Of course Santana," Mr. Schue nods.

"Good 'cause every one of you geniuses are about to get owned." She smirks as she heads up on the stage.

"So wait," Tina speaks, "Who is Rhett and who is Ashley," she questions but everyone just stares at her and Finn kinda wonders why it matters, cause honestly he doesn't understand half the crap that Santana says anymore.

_What I'd give to bring you flowers  
What I'd give to get you alone  
What I'd give to bring a smile across your face  
What I'd give to take you home_

Santana's voice floats through the room, and Finn can't help but admit she sounds awesome. She has this deep sexy thing going on with her voice, and even though he can't stand the girl, he can't deny her talent.

He looks around and everyone is just watching her as she walks down the stairs and heads out toward where they are sitting.

_What I'd give to make you coffee  
Find out how you like your eggs  
Wrapped around you in the morning  
A tangled lace of arms and legs_

She sings a line to Artie and smiles, then she walks over and leans down close to Sam and sings the next lines to him, smirking as she touches his lips with the finger on her free hand.

Sam's mouth is kinda hanging open and then she glances back over her shoulder at everyone has she heads back up the stairs.

"Crap," Quinn frowns. "She's blowing us away…"

"Yeah." Finn nods.

He looks over at Puck, and he sees him watching Rachel, because yeah, this song is hot, and Puck has this look in his eyes, that kinda makes Finn feel weird.

_What I'd give to let you love me  
Find out everything that brings you joy  
Wake up to your face above me  
I'd be that girl and you could be that boy  
Find out what that feeling is  
Oh, what I'd give_

Finn swallows as Santana sings the chorus and he sees Rachel staring back at Puck. Puck just kinda darts his head away and stares back at the floor.

_What I'd give to take you dancing  
What I'd give to make you mine  
If you've got questions, I got answers  
And my answer's "yes" to you every time_

What I'd give for just one minute  
What I'd give to count all the ways  
If your heart was dark with nothin' in it  
I'd give you mine and take your place

"She's going to win the solo." Quinn groans.

"Yeah maybe…" Finn frowns.

"You've got to bring it when you sing Finn," Quinn warns. "You can't let Santana win this."

Finn looks over at Rachel and he swears it looks like her eyes are glassy. It kinda looks like she's gonna start crying any second, and that would not be cool. He watches her as she squirms in seat while Santana sings every word of her song like she wrote it, and yeah, Rachel is totally not doing well. "I think Rachel is upset."

"What?" Quinn asks. "Finn, were you even listening to me?"

"No, not really." He whispers back.

"Sometimes I swear.." She begins and then rolls her eyes, "Just win this thing okay?"

"Um, okay."

_What I'd give to let you love me  
Find out everything that brings you joy  
Wake up to your face above me  
I'd be that girl and you could be that boy  
Find out what that feeling is  
Oh, what I'd give_  
_  
Oooh, what I'd give_

Santana finishes her song and smirks as she practically struts down the stage. Everyone gives her a good applause and Finn just sighs. It's his turn next, his turn to sing, to finally do what he's been needing to do for awhile.

"Thank you Santana for amazing yet somewhat inappropriate performance," Mr. Schuester says with a confused look on his face.

"Might as well just hand me that solo now, we all know it's mine," Santana smirks.

"I believe we have one last performance of the day Santana, but you did do an awesome job, as has everyone else." Mr. Schuester says.

"Fine," Santana grumbles. "Hudson go sing whatever sappy song you've picked out so we can get this over with."

Finn rolls his eyes as he stands up, "I kinda figured out this week that Sam is right about Country music being full of emotions and stuff," he stammers. "So I kinda picked a song that explains what I've been feeling lately. I dunno I guess sometimes holding on to something hurts us worse than letting it go," he adds looking over at Rachel.

He's nervous as he looks out at everyone, because this song means something different to him. It's like this moment when he finally lets go of the one thing that he wants the most in the world. He looks at Rachel, at the sad way her eyes are staring at him though, and he just knows this is the right thing. He hears the music start and he takes a deep breath, because he knows there is no going back.

_I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile  
But your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh, it lasted for a while  
I could hold on a little tighter I know  
But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so_

He thinks about the words of the song, as he sees Puck look up at him. He remembers the Rachel that wanted him, the girl that chased him and was so honest about her feelings. He remembers fighting his own feelings until he just couldn't. He holds the microphone in his hand as he stares out at her. She doesn't want him anymore, she doesn't love him, and he can't make her. Somewhere along the way, everyone messed up and now she wants Puck. She wants his best friend, and even though it seems weird to him he's tired of trying to fight it.

_I'm gonna smile  
'Cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile_

The chorus of the song belts out of him with all the emotion he has been storing for so long. He just closes his eyes and sings the words, because he knows he's doing the right thing. Growing up isn't about becoming just like your favorite football legend, it's about doing the right thing even when it sucks so bad you don't have the words to explain it.

_Kiss me once for the good times, baby_  
_Kiss me twice for goodbye_  
_You can't help how you don't feel_  
_And it doesn't matter why_  
_Give me a chance to bow out gracefully_  
_'Cause that's how I want you to remember me_

He wonders what Rachel is thinking right now, 'cause they've been through a ton of stuff and this is the hardest thing he's done. He hopes she gets the song, gets that he just wants her to be happy, and even if that means she's going to be with his best friend, he'll deal with it. He looks out and he sees Puck staring at him, and it's weird, because he swears Puck looks mad. Santana and Mercedes are whispering and smirking, and Sam has this wide eyed look going on.

Rachel drops her head and he thinks maybe she's wiping a tear. He doesn't want to upset anyone, because what he's doing, it's a good thing. He just wants everyone to finally be happy, and this is pretty much the only way he knows to make that happen.

_I'm gonna smile_  
_'Cause I want to make you happy_  
_Laugh, so you can't see me cry_  
_I'm gonna let you go in style_  
_And even if it kills me_  
_I'm gonna smile_

_I'm gonna smile_  
_So you can find the courage_  
_Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'_  
_I'm gonna let you go in style_  
_And even if it kills me_  
_I'm gonna smile_

When the song ends, he hears a few people clap and he just kinda stands there on stage staring out at everyone. Puck kinda sits back up and glares at him, and Rachel folds her hands together and looks away.

"Way to play the martyr Hudson!" Santana barks out at him.

He stares at her because honestly, he doesn't know what a martyr is, but if Santana is calling him one it can't be a good thing.

He shakes his head as he walks off the stage and slowly makes his way back to his seat. "I don't know what you're talking about," He mutters to Santana.

"I thought it was a nice song Finn," He hears Rachel speak up.

She looks over at her and she's sorta smiling at him so he just nods back at her, "Thanks."

He turns his head to the side to look at Puck and realizes that he's frowning. He doesn't get it, because he pretty much just sung his permission for Puck to date Rachel, so why does the dude look so sad.

"Dude you okay?" Finn asks Puck.

"Are you tryin' to punish me or something?" Puck whispers. "I mean what else do I gotta do to prove to you that I'm not making a move…"

"Huh, no…"

"Cause I get it okay, you freakin' love Rachel, and this whole thing sucks for you…"

"Yeah, but that's not why I did that song."

Puck lets out a laugh, "Right, you cut your heart out and handed it to her on that stage just now dude. I dunno if you're tryin' to make me feel worse or what but whatever it worked.."

"I was…I was trying to tell you…"

"That you're the good guy? That you'll always be the freakin' prince and you'll do all that sacrifice yourself crap for her? Yeah, no way a guy like me can compete with that."

He doesn't know how it happens but his head kinda feels like it's gonna explode and he just speaks, "I was trying to say that I get it okay? I get that Rachel wants you and you want her, and if that's what makes everyone happy then I can deal with it. I'm not trying to be anything , I just, I want all this to be over! If being together makes you two happy then you should go for it... Everyone knows you want to be together so just...just do it already.. That's why I sung that song, and that's what I was trying to say, that's all...yeah, that's all I was freaking trying to say okay?" And yeah he's not sure when he stood up but he's on his feet towering over Puck and he's pretty sure he just yelled out all of that because everyone in the room, _everyone_, is staring at him right now and he kinda wants to run far far way...

* * *

Songs Use: It's Not Just Me: Rascal Flatts, What I'd Give: Sugarland, Smile: Lonestar


End file.
